Last Minutes of Summer
by TheAmazingKimberlilly
Summary: I thought everything was normal. That is, until my guinea pig talked to me, took me to a new world, and said it was supposed to be my summer adventure. Great, really. Just what I need. What is this world coming to? Hiatus. Might take down and edit.
1. Prologe

Everyday was so_ normal_.

Didn't people get tired of doing the same thing, day after day? They got up, showered, went to work, and came home. Then, they would sleep and the next day, start all over again.

Nothing was exciting anymore. Mom worked, Scott worked. I was at home alone most of the time.

Well, not technically. I had my dog and my guinea pig.

Oh, and my swords.

But they didn't talk. They were animals and objects. I was the only being in the house that was talking in complete sentences.

It bored me to no end that I could do nothing. I couldn't be like one of those anime girls.

They had adventures. They had friends who would come over in a matter of minutes, even if they lived on the other side of town.

They had talking animals.

I wanted an adventure, but with school starting soon, I dont think im going to get one.

Really, why is reality so _boring_?

;The beginning.


	2. Akira! What!

It was a normal day for me. _Everyday_ was a normal day for me.

It was almost the end of summer vacation. I only had about 10 days before school started, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't happy about it.

Welcome to the life of Kimberly Black, me. The laziest person you could ever meet. The most emotionally unstable girl in the small town of Parker City. The one that was _weird._The one that liked anime and manga. The list goes on.

Yes, I'm a normal 14 year old girl. With plain brown eyes and brown hair. I'm the one in my family that stopped growing at 5'0. I'm in eighth grade, and I don't have many friends.

Today was Friday, my second to last Friday before I started school, and I did what I did everyday--

I sat, read fan fiction, wrote some stuff, and watched you-tube videos. Yes, definitely a normal day.

Today I was feeling extra lazy. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light of sun shining through my blinds. I glanced at the clock; 9:12 A.M. Which was actually 8:12, since I kept my clock an hour ahead.

I lazily sat up, my Gaara plusie falling from my hold. I yawned slighly, covering my mouth with my ice cold hand. _I need to start getting up at 6 again if I don't want to be grouchy when school comes around._ I thought, sighing. I slowly slid from under my covers and sat on the side of my bed, debating weather or not I want to get up yet. I nodded to myself and stood up slowly.

Mom was at work, and so was Scott. The house was mine until at least 3, so I had some time to kill.

I wobbled into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Of course, I do that every normal day to. I opened it with a harsh tug, and looked to see if there was anything that looked good. Applesauce, Jello, some white cups with food in them that I _didn't _want. I sighed at shut the fridge door.

"Why must there be nothing to eat in this house," I said softly and walked out of the kitchen and back to my room.

I took a sip of the pop I had last night--

Hey, I know what you're thinking, "Gross, shes drinking the pop from last night?" Well, yes. Its still good because I got it at 1 in the morning and its only 8. Or maybe I'm just weird. Who knows?

I sat the pop back down and carried myself over to my guinea pigs cage, _Akira's_ cage. He was under his little purple igloo type home...thing. I sighed and decided I would leave him alone. I looked on the top of his cage and saw all my Cd's and cases I left lying around the day before. All of my _Yu Yu Hakusho_ seasons were there, lined up in order. My _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge Of Cerberus _was underneath all of them. A couple of random Cd's were on the other side of them. I picked up the first season of _Yu Yu Hakusho_and smiled. Yusuke looked back at me.

I plopped the CD in my PlayStation and pushed the start button.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I gasped heavily and froze, my hand clenching over the controller. I kept my eyes on the PlayStation. _W-who...?_

It was a male voice that had spoken to me. It was deep, kind of.

"Hey, I asked you a question, owner."

My mouth opened slightly in another gasp; a silent one. _Owner...?_

I looked to my left, very very slowly. Akira was at the cage's door, looking directly at me. My eyes widened.

"A-Akira?" I croaked.

"Did you just _talk?!"_I gasped out. Oh great, I'm starting to hear things, and now I'm talking back to them. Wonderful.

"Yes, I asked you a ques-"

"Oh my god," I exclaimed and dropped my controller. I pointed at Akira.

"You-" I inhaled sharply, "You just talked! How?! I must be going crazy! Ah-ha! That's it! I'm not watching anymore movies about talking animals-"

"Hey!" My eyes widened more, if possible.

"I'm talking to you! Do not interrupt me, please!" Akira scolded me, his mouth wasn't moving...

My arm dropped to my side limply. I kept my mouth closed to see if he would go on.

"Now please," he began, "would you tell me what you're doing?"

I bit my lip nervously, "I'm-uh. I'm watching _Y-Yu Yu Hakusho._" I said uncertainly. Frowning slightly, I stood very still and looked into Akira's black eyes.

"You...watch this show often." He said and then he...sighed?

Even though it wasn't a question, I nodded a little bit. I was trying to find my voice again. _This is the weirdest thing I've ever experienced, I must be dreaming._

"You like this show?" He asked me, looking over to the season 1 box of it.

I nodded again, a little more confidently this time. _Oh my god. I'm talking to my Guinea pig..._

"Say, how about we go on a trip! That show you like so much must have some good scenery!" Akira exclaimed excitedly.

I swear, I could've fainted right then and there.

Last time I checked Akira couldn't talk, let alone go into a world that was created in someones mind!

"B-but--!"

"You think I can't do it," he accused. His little eyes narrowed.

"N-no! I--I just...that world isn't real! I-It's all anime, it's all animation! N-not real," I argued, surprising myself with my long speech type-thing.

Akira huffed, "Its not only animation. Its _real._ You believed it before I told you, too. So don't go saying its not. You _want _to believe."

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth. Akira was actually telling me something I _did_ want to believe. Only I didn't really think _he_ of all people--animals would tell me.

"W-what are you...saying?" I managed to ask.

"That we should go there, silly! You want to meet them, and so do I!"

I inhaled sharply again, "You're a G-guinea pig! I-I don't understand how you're talking. I didn't even know animals wanted to meet _people_."

Akira...laughed?

"Owner, I'm not a normal _animal_. I wasn't going to tell you this, but you seem really confused--"

You got that right, little rodent.

"--so I'll tell you."

He inhaled deeply, like he was about to tell this long winded story. I rolled my eyes. I dont know why, but I didn't feel all that uncomfortable anymore. Maybe because he seemed to be an okay...animal, person thing.

"I was once from a world full of different creatures. Angels, demons, fairys, elves, the like. Everyone lived in harmony, and I know that's a little strange for you, since demons described to you are mean. No, not all of them were horrible, man-eating beasts. I was one of them, I was a demon--"

I gasped, but he continued.

"--and you see, everyone was so-- How should I put this? Everyone was so happy living like that, that it angered one, and only one witch. She was a mean, ugly woman. Everyone stayed away from her because of that.

She didn't like how demons and angels lived in happiness. Or mermaids and elves. She just didn't like it. No one knew why she acted to cold, so horrible to everyone. One day, my friends decided to drag me along on one of there little _pranks_. They were going to the old woman's house, they were going to knock on her door and then run away. What you people call...er--"

"Ah...ding-dong-ditch..." I answered for him.

"Yes, thank you. You see, people thought that was the worst anyone could to to annoy their enemy. Many thought it was comical, while some would hate it. The old woman hated everything. My friends brought me along and when they knocked on her door, I forgot to run."

"That...sucks," I commented. Akira moved his small head, and I decided he was nodding.

"She came to the door and asked what I wanted. I was at a loss of words, so the woman came to the conclusion I was pranking her. She somehow managed to make me faint, because the last thing I remember is her chanting in some foreign language. And then, I was this animal. I was in that glass box. Then you came and got me."

He sounded...grateful.

I looked around nervously, "So...you are...a demon?" I asked, looking to my hands that were twitching and fidgiting without my permission.

"I am. I can't use my demonic powers without a lot of energy. I don't know if this body would allow it. That show--it has demons. I could transfer our souls there, and we could take over two bodies."

"W-What?! I can't just take over someone's body!" I shouted, stepping back away from his cage a little.

"No, I could materialize my body there, and maybe another one for you." He answered.

I sighed a little.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "Another body? For me? How...?"

"I was a unique demon. I have powers most would dream of. I could materialize things, almost anything. I could make a body for you. And don't worry, it would be real and alive. All you have to do is let me get a good look at you."

"Ah...--"

"Would you please turn around?" He asked, and I didn't like the seriousness in his voice.

"Uhm...this is uncomfortable..." I told him.

He sighed, "I know, but you wanted an adventure, did you not? And besides, I'm not going to look anywhere longer than I should."

Oh great. I feel so reassured.

I slowly turned to face my door, feeling the heat creep up into my cheeks.

I stood there for a minute or two before he told me I could turn around.

"How will you...put my body together? Why can't you just take my body there anyway?"

"I have photographic memory. As for your other question, I am not that powerful. I make things materialize where I want them to, but I cannot dematerialize your body and put it there. That would require unneeded effort and it would waste to much time."

"...oh."

"Shall we begin?"

I looked into his black eyes again, "Begin?"

"I need your energy to help me. This small body does not contain the power I need. Yours on the other hand, does."

I stood still for a moment, because I didn't know what to do.

"Just pick me up and hold me in your arms. I will tell you what to do when that step is done."

I hesitated slightly when reaching for his cage. I slowly opened it and reached inside.

I almost gasped but bit my lip as Akira scurried into my hands.

"This is...weird. Usually you run away from me." I told him.

"Well, I wanted to act my part." If he were human at the moment, I could tell he would be grinning.

I lifted my arms and held my arms so Akira was almost touching my stomach.

"Now, close your eyes and focus on nothing but me."

I looked at him nervously, "Y-you..?"

He sighed, "In my demon form I look human, with orange eyes and black hair. Picture that, but think the name Akira, as you call me."

"Oh--uh...sure." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

I pictured a man of about 6'3. He had black hair, it was short and ruffled. He had orange eyes, almost like Naruto's jumpsuit. He was wearing a black shirt, some black jeans, and a long black jacket.

_Akira. Akira. Akira..._ I chanted in my head.

"Its working," I heard a distant voice say.

I kept chanting.

_Akira. Akira. Akira._

Thats when something weird happened. I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt this coldness around my body.

I tried telling Akira, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

"Its alright. We're going to leave now."

_Wait! _I wanted to yell.

_Will I be able to come back here...?_

Needless to say, my question went unanswered.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Okay! My first chapter to my new story! Please review and tell me what you all think.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Final Fantasy VII. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. lol.

This isn't going to be a romance really. It's just going to have friendship, action, comedy, adventure. You know.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading! I very much appreciate it!

-Kimberlilly out.


	3. This New World

"Hey...up...kay?"

..._what?_

"Hey, Kim...up...out...kay?"

_That voice...sounds familar..._

"KIM!"

I shot up like a bullet, throwing my arms wildly around me. My fist made connection with skin, and I gasped quickly and opened my eyes.

"Oh...sorry, uhm...?"

The man with the black hair had his eyes closed, his face scrunched in pain. I had accidentally punched him in the jaw. _Whoops..._

Brown eyes met orange, and if it wasn't for my fist being on his jaw, I would have blushed. The man was...pretty. Yes, he was beautiful. But, I didn't think of him like I was suppose to think of attractive boys.

I felt like he was...

"Oh god," I exclaimed and pulled my hand away quickly. "Akira? Is that...wait. Where are we?!" I demanded, standing up to seem taller him.

Akira slowly stood and was easily a foot higher than me.

_There goes my plan of intimidating him..._

Akira looked down at me and sighed, "We didn't end up where I had originally planned."

Now that voice seemed to fit his body. How nice.

"So...where are we?" I asked softly, "Oh and sorry for punching you. I was a little surprised."

He shook his head, "Its alright. As for where we are...--"

He stopped for a minute to sigh heavily. That worried me for some reason.

"Hey," I asked suddenly, making him look at me, "this...body. You made it, right? The one you were talking about. Do I look like me?"

He nodded, "Yes. One of my best materialization's. Your human body and this body are identical. DNA and all. Oh, I got your DNA by biting you before. Just wanted to throw that out there."

My mouth opened a little; I gaped at him.

"You _bit_ me to get my DNA?"

"Well, it had to be done. I apologize."

...And my anger was gone. Great. I really need to get over my 'I like guys with manners' stage.

"Its okay. Now back to where we are." I moved my hand and motioned to all the trees and wildlife around us. He sighed once more and put his hand on his hip.

...like a girl.

I would've laughed, but didn't. The serious feeling around us took away my urge to laugh.

"We ended up far away from where those people you wanted to meet are." He stated simply.

"So...we are in the Yu Yu Hakusho...place?"

Akira nodded and smiled slightly. He seemed a little to calm about this.

"Just...making sure."

_I am so glad we didn't end up in the Makai or something. That would have sucked so bad._

"We're not so far that we can't walk, but it might take a day or two."

I gasped and looked at him. His features held complete seriousness. _Oh snap._

"T-two days?! In the wilderness! I couldn't even survive in my backyard with a tent!" I exclaimed at him.

"Owner, I'm a demon here to. I'll be able to acquire the necessities. Food, water, and things like that. Warmth with not be a problem, at least Im hoping."

I started at him. He was being serious. He expected me to walk with him through this--this forest for_ two _days. _Two days._

Suddenly, I didn't feel bad anymore, because I remembered something.

"Hey! If you're a demon, then Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives will come looking for you!" I said excitedly. I put my hands together in-front of my chest and then broke them apart, giggling. Akira raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

"Yes," he started calmly, "but what will they do with you? Keep you? I don't think they would be okay with the idea of a keeping another person in the Spirit world."

My excitement vanished. _I...didn't think about that. _I let my arms drop by my sides.

"Well, that takes the idea away." I grumbled unhappily.

He grinned, "Hey, cheer up, owner. We get to spend some quality time together."

I glared up at him, "And how old are you, mister? You try anything and I swear I'll--"

"No no!" He raised his hands in-front of him in a silent treaty, "Owner and pet. Quality family bonding."

"...Family? Y-you really think of me like that?" I asked, a little surprised and touched. _Why am I so emotional?_

"Well of course! You bought me. You're my family!"

"So, me buying you automatically makes you think I'm family?" I questioned, surprised again.

"...You loved me."

Now _that_ caught me off-guard.

"W-well--" I felt my face flush, "--of course I did! You were...really cute. And nice. And I really wanted a friend. I--I loved you like family..."

He chuckled.

"Anyway, we need to get going if you want to meet those people." He put an arm around my shoulders and started to pull me along.

"So...we're just going to walk then?" I looked up at him.

He kept his eyes straight ahead, "Yes. I used up most of our energy. Well, mostly mine, so I can't materialize us there."

I nodded and stepped along side him, trying to keep up with his pace.

_Darn him and his long legs! _I mentally cursed.

* * *

It was starting to get a little dark. Akira and I must have made it to this world later than we wanted to. Dark and alone in a forest equals scary things.

"We should rest for the night." I glanced up at Akira, who was also looking back at me.

I nodded a little.

"We can't start a fire because if will attract animals. Or worse, demons." He stated while pulling me over to a large tree and sitting down in-front it. He brought me down with him.

"So, we're just going to stay here? Sleep out and lay against this...tree?"

"Unfortunately."

I sighed and scooted back so I was touching the tree. Akira did the same. He glanced over to me and then--

I was suddenly in his jacket. Well, we both were.

I stiffened at the sudden contact, "Akira!" I gasped out. _I thought he used to much energy!_

"Sorry, I thought you might get cold." He muttered.

I sighed, "Its okay. I was just...startled. Sorry."

He smiled at me.

_You know, hes kind of like that big brother I've always wanted..._

That was my last thought before the darkness of sleep washed over me.

* * *

Okay everyone, I updated twice in one day! Whoop Whoop!

But first, I got a bad review earlier, but it didn't really phase me.

The person said I was releasing something worse than Twilight, which I really don't know why they said that. This story isn't even about any Twilight characters and Twilight was a good book, yes it was cliche, but it was well written.

Oh and for the record, I said this had no pairings. So, it's nothing like Twilight. =) I'm not going to magically fall in love with my Guinea pig. Yes, he turns demon/human. But I don't fall in love with him. xD That would be a little weird.

Also, no. I will not quit writing. I love writing. You just need to quit reading things you don't like. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who read and liked this chapter. xD

-Kimberlilly out


	4. Market Place Meeting

_Grrrrrrrr._

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr._

My eyes twitched slightly. It sounded like something was...growling at me. And whatever it was, it didn't sound happy.

I slowly lifted my right eye lid, trying to see what was there.

It was a dog. A little puppy, and it was growling at me. Okay, maybe it wasn't a _puppy._

I opened both of my eyes. I was still against the tree, but Akira was no where to be seen.

_Oh crap. Ooooh crap. Please don't be a demon dog. Oh god, __**please**__ don't be a demon dog._

The dog had its lip curled back into a hideous snarl. I was never good with dogs. This was perfect. Really.

I was to scared to move, so I decided to try a different approach.

I let out a shuddered breath, "D-doggy...?"

The dog stopped snarling immediately. It looked at me closely, and then stepped forward.

I was to scared to lean back, not like I could because of the tree, so I just let it come near me.

It leaned its huge head on my knee, which was propped up, and sniffed.

I inhaled sharply and held my breath.

"Rits," a female voice called, "Rits, where are you?"

The dog jumped and scampered to where the voice was coming from.

A woman emerged from behind some thick bushes and looked my way. When her eyes landed on me, they widened considerably.

"Oh dear!" She whispered as she hurried to my side. Akira's jacket was still around my shoulders, so she pulled it closer to my body.

"You must be freezing! You poor thing. Why are you out in the wilderness this late in October?" She questioned while she searched me with her eyes, looking for any injuries.

"Ah, I'm fine. I was...camping?"

_She's really gonna believe that. Sure, I'm camping in the middle of nowhere without any supplies. Akira, where are you?!_

The woman huffed and looked at me doubtfully.

"Honey, you can't camp in this forest. There are so many wild animals that could have hurt you." She scolded lightly.

_She...reminds me of my mom._

"You should return home before your parents start to worry. They do know you're out here, don't they?"

"...uhm..." I looked up at her, and finally realized her eyes. They were a deep green.

"Hey! Kim, I found a...water...source..." Akira trailed off as he saw the woman next to me. His eyes widened a little, but he realized she wasn't doing anything to me.

"Oh sweetie, you have a brother here to? What are you both doing here?" The woman looked up at Akira and her eyes narrowed.

"You have a strange eye color." She commented.

Akira started at the woman, startled. "Uh--My sister and I were camping and--"

"Don't lie to me, young man. She already told me you were camping. What would your parents think," she told him, frowning.

"We...don't have parents here."

_Okay, that wasn't a total lie, so I'm good._

Her deep green eyes flashed with concern, "Oh honey! I'm so sorry, I should have thought about that!"

Akira shook his head, "It's alright, miss. We were trying to get to the city. Unfortunately we don't have money, or any close relatives."

She smiled, "Worry no longer, my dears. My name is Eleana and this is my German Shepard, Rits. Your both welcome to stay at my home with us."

My eyes widened, "Really?! It wouldn't be a problem? Wait, I don't want to intrude--"

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Sweet-heart, don't worry about it. I would love the company."

"Wow," Akira mumbled, "We accept your generous offer, Eleana. Thank you very much."

Akira bowed deeply. Eleana laughed and shook her head, her red hair circling her round face. "Hon, it's a pleasure. You both seem like good kids. I'll need the help around my house anyways. So, don't think this is free." She winked at me, causing me to blush furiously.

Eleana stood up and motioned for Rits to come to her. The dog happily obliged.

Akira stood over me and held out his hand, which I took, and helped me to my feet.

"I'm keeping your jacket on, you know." I told him, glancing at him as we started trailing after Eleana.

He only laughed.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

After walking through a shortcut in the forest, and almost a quarter of the way into the city, we finally made it to Eleana's house.

"Here we are," she beamed, motioning to the beautiful yellow, two-story house.

I stood in awe. This house was amazing. I didn't expect her to have such a big house.

She did say only her and Rits lived there, right?

Eleana opened the door and Rits hurried into the house, barking joyfully.

"Come on in, dearies." She put a hand on my back and lightly pushed me inside after Akira. The inside was just as amazing.

Shining wooden floors, soft tan carpet, and really awesome furniture. I gaped at her large flat-screen television.

"This is an amazing house you have, Eleana," Akira told her, smiling brightly. She returned his smile with ease, "I'm very happy you think so. It will be very nice to have company at dinner tonight."

She suddenly sighed heavily, "Which reminds me, I need to run to the store to buy some flour and eggs."

Akira clapped his hands, scaring the crap out of me.

"We'll go for you!" He exclaimed excitedly. My jaw found the floor and my eyes were twice the size of dinner plates.

_He always drags me into __**everything**__!_

Eleane looked to him wearily, "No, no dear. I couldn't ask you two to do such a thing. You're the guests."

"Hey, I insist. Don't you insist as well, Kim?"

I sighed and cross my arms, "Sure, why not."

Eleana smiled, and I swear her grin reached her ears. "Oh, you two. You're both so kind!"

"Ha, thank you. By the way, I'm Akira and she's Kim. I'm sorry about the late introduction."

She waved her hands in-front of her, "It's alright! Here's your money for the flour and eggs. Oh, and you can pick yourself something as a thank you." She said, handing us about 25 dollars.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. The super market is down the street, the one we pasted walking here, correct?" Akira asked her.

She nodded and pushed us to the door, "Hurry up now! Be back before it gets dark. I'll have dinner done then."

Akira nodded and I started.

"Then what's the flour and eg-"

"It's a special suprise!" She put a finger to her lips, to show it was a secret. I laughed.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Flour?"

"Check," I mumbled.

"Eggs?"

"...check."

"Strawberry jello?"

"Yup," I said as we finished off our mental list. I held the basket with flour, eggs, and some strawberry jello packs. We walked up to the counter and Akira took the supplies and put them down onto it. The cashier smiled politely and rung up our stuff--

"Hey, Shizuru! Look at this, they have pizza lunch-ables now!" A deep voice excitedly exclaimed. I stepped back and let Akira get the bags. I looked over to the refrigerated aisle and saw--

"Oh my god!" I whispered. Akira looked down to me, "What?" He asked, confused.

"That's Kuwabara, one of the people I wanted to meet. He's with his sister, Shizuru!" I hissed at him in a whisper.

"Then lets go meet him," Akira stated brightly. I caught his arm, "No! Let's go! He has high spiritual awareness, and he might know you're a demon." I pulled him away from the counter, smiling at the cashier boy, and slipped through the door.

We stopped outside by the bench in-front of the market, and I sat down, sighing.

"Akira, we can't just _meet _them. I mean, I don't want them to think we're stalking them. I know everything about every single one of them. If someone knew that much about me, I would probably kill them on the spot." I told him.

He lightly put the bags beside me on the bench, but stood instead of sitting down.

"If he knows I'm a demon, then in a minute he'll come out and talk to us."

As soon as he said that, Kuwabara and Shizuru came out of the market. Kuwabara looked directly at us and I froze in my seat.

_Oh god..._

"Hey, you! With the weird eyes!" He stomped over to us, Shizuru right behind his tall form.

"Yes?" Akira challenged, his voice deeper than usual.

_He's trying to scare him! That--that meanie!_

"You're a demon, and I know it! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm going to take you down!" Kuwabara exclaimed, raising his fist and rolling us his school uniform's sleeve.

Akira stared at him blankly, and Shizuru did the same.

"I'm just buying some food supplies." Akira told them, glancing towards me and the bags.

Kuwabara and Shizuru looked my way. "Why would a demon need to buy food? And whose that, your demon sister? I don't sense any strong energy coming from her. Did you kidnap her, you--!"

"He didn't kidnap me," I almost slapped myself. I sounded so...shy.

_I hate when my voice does this!_

"Baby brother, this demon obviously isn't mean. We should leave him alone. Yusuke really wanted a lunch-able." Shizuru stated, taking a drag of her cigarette.

Kuwabara looked back at us, "Fine. I'm going to keep an eye on you, demon. I'm telling my friends to, so don't try anything. If you do, I'll be here quicker than you can say--"

"I'm sorry about him," Shizuru told us, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

"Uh--goodbye?" I called after them. Shizuru waved, her back to us. Kuwabara didn't do anything but allow himself to be dragged by his sister.

Akira looked to me and grinned, "Well, I like his sister, that's for sure!"

I stood up and grabbed the bags, "Yeah. She's cool. Let's get back before Eleana wonders where we are."

"Okay."

* * *

Hello everyone! I wrote this chapter on and off throughout today, and I wanted to post it as soon as possible.

Well, Akira and myself have met Kuwabara and Shizuru. But Kuwa-chan knows Akira is a demon! -le gasp- Kuwabara is going to tell everyone, and keep a close eye on Akira. It's not like Akira can really do anything, though. xD lol.

I hope everyone liked this chapter, and Im sorry the first two were quite slow. Im trying to make it seem like it would really happen, and that means I can't just meet up with all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and automatically know everyone likes me. xD lol.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, and Rits.

Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all3

-Kimberlilly out.


	5. Early Morning Fright

"Eleana! Akira and I got what you needed," I shouted into the living room as I entered the house. Akira wasn't far behind.

I quickly kicked my shoes off of my feet and carried the bag into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, sweetie. I made homemade stew for dinner, I hope you both don't mind," Eleana told us, sounding a little flustered. Akira and I both laughed a little, "It's alright, I'm sure Kim would love any warm meal after not eating for two days." Akira told her, smiling.

"Well here, give me the bag and you two head on over to the table. I'll have your bowls made in a minute." She smiled and took the bag from my hand.

"Oh," I started, "we got Strawberry jello packs. Can we make some tomorrow?"

Eleana smiled brightly, "Oh, of course! I haven't had those in years!" She laughed.

Akira and I bowed politely, which I had never really done before, and headed to the table to have a seat.

When I sat down, I felt something furry brush against my leg. "Oh snap!" I exclaimed and looked under the table.

"Oh, hey Rits," I laughed and patted his head. He looked up at me lazily, and then laid his head on my foot. I giggled and brushed his ear with my hand.

"Kim!"

My head flew up, only to conk the table above me.

"Ow! Akira, at least tell me before you're going to yell at me!" I growled at him, sitting up in my chair while rubbing the tender spot on the back of my head.

I heard laughter flow into the dinning room, "You two have so much energy. You really bring this house back to life." Eleana told us, handing us our bowls.

She scurried back into the kitchen and re-emerged a second time holding a bowl of her own.

"Oh, you used to have kids?" I asked her, swallowing my first spoonful of her delicious soup.

She laughed again, "No dear. I used to babysit here to help my late grandfather."

"...Oh. Im sorry." I told her sincerely. I hadn't experienced a loved one dying, but I knew it had to hurt something awful. She smiled back at me, shaking her head.

"Honey, don't be. He lived a long, wonderful life. This house used to be his, but left it to me in his will. He was a very hard-working man." She explained as Akira and I listened to her every word. I took another spoonful of soup.

"He sounds like he was a great man," Akira told her, smiling and whiping his mouth lightly with a napkin. Eleana nodded. I looked at Akira and smiled.

_He can be a real gentleman when he wants to be._

"Kim, it's not nice to stare."

_...Okay. Never-mind._

"Well, sorry. I was just thinking you were nice. But I take that back now." I muttered to him. Akira only smiled...again.

"You two are so adorable," Eleana told us, putting her spoon down and putting her head in her hands.

I looked over to her and blushed, "We're not adorable! He's being mean to me! You call that adorable?"

She chuckled, "No. You two are just...you're so close. Brothers and sisters usually aren't this close anymore."

Akira smiled at me and then turned his gaze to Eleana, "Do you have any brothers or sisters, Eleana?" He took a drink of his water that Eleana had served to him.

She shook her head, "I've always wanted a big brother, but I think that's every girl's dream. I'm unfortunately an only child."

I finished off my soup with a content sigh, "We should finish this talk in the morning. Eating makes me tired." I said, leaning my head back into the chair, which was far to tall for me. I heard Akira chuckle and Eleana laugh.

"You two must be exgausted. I have your rooms prepared. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them tomorrow. You two go to the bathroom and wash up for bed. I have extra toothbrushes in the right cabinet in the mirror."

"Right-o. Sorry, Rits. Gotta move my foot," I told the dog who twitched at my sudden movement.

Akira and I pushed in our chairs and headed for the stairs(A/N: That rhymed. xD). "Ladies first," Akira told me, motioning his hand to the stairs and bowing as I passed him.

I rolled my eyes. I walked up the steps and looked down the long hallway. There was only one door open, so I guessed that was the bathroom and walked in.

"If there's a black toothbrush, it's mine." I told Akira as he searched the cabinet. He laughed, "There's only a blue one and a purple one. I'm taking the blue one." He handed me the purple toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

I reached over and turned the water on and got my toothbrush wet. I put on the toothpaste and started brushed my teeth. Akira followed my actions.

"Here's two rags for you to wash your faces," Eleana appeared in the doorway holding two small, white washrags.

Akira took them and handed one to me. We both got ours wet and washed up.

"What do we do with these?" I called to Eleana, who was in the hallway by a closet.

She was doing something so all she did was call back, "There's a basket to your left, please put your rags in there!"

I threw my rag in there and took Akira's and did the same. Now it was time to sleep. Good ol' sleep.

_I get to sleep on a bed tonight! _I cheered in my mind.

We walked over to Eleana, who stopped what she was doing and smiled. She motioned for us to follow her. She lead us to Akira's room first, a small room with one bed, a dresser, and a table with a lamp on it. Akira waved goodnight and closed his door.

Eleana lead me to another room. This one had a bed, a dresser, a table with a lamp on it, and a fancy looking desk.

"This was my old room, when I was younger. The desk I used to draw on. I was little creative child." She told me, ruffling my hair.

I smiled, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, sweet-heart. Pleasant dreams."

With that, she walked away and disappeared into her own room. I turned and shut the door. I took off Akira's jacket and put it ontop of the dresser.

_This room smells really nice._

I crawled into the bed and snuggled with the warm blankets. Everything was going to smoothly. I thought we we're going to get attacked, or killed. Nothing of the sort happened. Everything seemed so perfect, so amazing. I was happy and thankful Akira wanted to come here. He really was an awesome Guinea pig--

--Er...I mean demon.

_Thank's, Akira._

And my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I jerked awake as I heard a loud noise. My eyes snapped open as I shivered slightly at the sound.

_It sounds like...someones scraping glass._

I slowly turned my head to the left and looked at the window. Was something there? Was there a tree close to the window?

It was still very dark out, so I guessed it was either late into the night or early into the morning.

I shot out of bed as my window opened abruptly. I shrieked and rushed over to the door, wretched it open and scrambled into the hallway.

My eyes searched frantically in the dark, looking for a door. I spotted one. I didn't think twice before I swung it open and slammed it shut. I slid down the door and clutched my chest.

"Kim...? Honey?" I heard Elean's tired voice address me. Rit's jumped from the bed and came over to my shaking figure.

"Eleana!" I breathed, "There's something in my room! My window opened!" I shouted to her, my breaths coming out in shallow gasps.

I heard some rustling and Eleana helped me from the floor. Right as I stood up, the door opened again and I screamed. I pushed past Eleana and rushed over to the wall.

Rits barked once, but stopped.

"Kim, it's me," I heard Akira's startled voice say.

"Something's wrong in my room!" I told him, running up to him and pushing him into the hallway, "Go see what it was!"

"Hey--!" I slammed the door in his face and ran to Rits. I slumped down to hug the confused dog.

"Honey, it was probably the wind--"

"No! I heard someone scratching on the window, and then it opened," I hissed at her.

"I know you're scared sweetie," She came down to my level and put her hands on my shoulders, "but you need to calm down."

I felt myself calm down a little, and my anxiousness was replaced with guilt.

"Im sorry. I was just...well, this has never happened to me before. I was terrified." I told her, laughing nervously.

I stood up, as did Eleana. "I'll go see if Akira's okay." She told me, and slipped from the room.

A sigh escaped my lips shakily. That was so scary.

I glanced to the alarm clock on Eleana's dresser.

_It's only 5:39 in the morning?_

The door opened and I froze, but relaxed when I saw it was only Akira and Eleana.

"There's nothing in the room. I shut the window and locked it, hon," Eleana told me, grasping my arm lightly and pulling me to her bed.

"You can stay in my room tonight. I'll take Rits and sleep in the guest room," she offered.

I shook my head furiously, "No, I couldn't let you do that! I'll just make Akira stay in there."

"What?!"

Eleana laughed, "Honey, just sleep here. It won't be any trouble."

Akira cleared his throat, gaining out attention.

"I'll let her sleep in my room with me. We don't have much time to sleep, anyway." He told us.

I almost lashed out at him for being a pervert, but remembered we were pretending to be siblings.

I was glad it was dark, because my face was on fire. I hadn't slept in anyone else's bed with them since my cousin let me. And she's a girl.

"That's a great idea, Akira. You two don't mind sharing a bed, since your siblings, right? I forgot all about that," She laughed again and lightly pushed me to Akira.

"Goodnight, you two. Don't sleep in to late. I'll have breakfast at exactly 9 O'clock."

"Goodnight," Akira and I told her in unison. We shut her door lightly and I trailed after Akira as we headed to his room.

As soon as he shut the door I hissed, "Akira, this is not funny. You are so sleeping on the floor."

He chuckled, "I'm not going to do anything, Kim. You're my owner and I'm your pet. Brother and sister, we are. The beds big enough for both of us."

I rolled my eyes, "This is so stupid. You should just carry yourself into the other guest room. I refuse to sleep in the same bed as my _guinea pig_."

"Please, Kim? I wouldn't want to wake Eleana again by walking through the hallway."

"...Fine," I huffed at him, "But I get the left side."

He agreed and pushed me to the bed. I lifted the covers and slipped to the left side.

When Akira got in the bed, our backs were touching. I tensed at the contact.

_I am never, __**ever**__ going to forgive him._

"Goodnight, owner."

"...Whatever. Go to sleep."

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

Deep purple eyes coud be seen through the window. They searched the bed, seeing a young girl and boy.

A smirk formed on the woman's lips as she disappeared.

* * *

**Okay, finally! I had to think a lot in this chapter. I didn't want to take anything to fast, so I didn't meet anymore characters. Though there was someone looking through the window at Akira and I! **

**She'll come back later in the story. lol. I haven't really got things planned out yet, so this story will be kind of weird. I hope you all don't mind. xD **

**By the way, Kim is me. I thought about what I would do in this situation and I decided I would totally freak out, because I really would.**

**Oh and to the person who keeps flaming this story: I know my writing isn't perfect, but thanks for pointing that out. I just want to know why you think this story is so bad. So, if you review again, please tell me. And Im sorry, but Im not keeping bad reviews. I dont really like them, and I want people to read the story and find out if they like it or not. I dont want them to just look at the reviews and not even give my story a chance. Thank you for flaming, I guess. =)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits, and the mysterious purple eyed woman.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	6. I look forward to our meeting!

"Good morning," Eleana chirped as I stumbled down the stairs. Akira put his hand on my head to keep me balanced.

The red haired woman turned to us and smiled brightly.

_Just what I need. __**Another**__ morning person._

"Good morning, Eleana. I suppose you slept well?" Akira spoke politely.

She nodded and beamed at us, "You two go ahead get yourselves some breakfast. After that, guess whose helping me with the dishes?" She asked in a sing-song voice. I cringed. Akira laughed and ruffled my already messed up hair.

I quickly grabbed a biscuit and two pieces of bacon. Akira grabbed pretty much everything except the bacon. And Eleana waited patiently for her turn to get her food.

We all ended up at the table, quietly eating our amazing breakfast.

Eleana was the first to break the comfortable silence, "Did you two sleep better this morning?"

I looked up and swallowed the piece I had nibbled off the biscuit, "I did. Akira is a blanket hog, though."

Akira dropped his fork and glared at me, his face a light shade of red. Eleana laughed and bit off a small portion of her bacon. Akira huffed and dug his fork into his scrambled eggs.

"How about you, Akira?" She asked him, grinning.

He glanced up at her, "Well, I slept okay. _Kim _was kicking me throughout the remainder of the morning." He told her, growling out my name. Eleana chuckled and looked to me, "You both do weird things in your sleep."

"I only kicked him because he kept taking the blanket off me!"

Akira glared my way, "I was having a dream I was in Antarctica because _you_ had the blanket all to yourself," he hissed.

I sighed, "Fine, tonight you're sleeping with a different blanket."

Eleana's gaze switched back and forth as we exchanged sentences.

"Tonight? Aren't you done sleeping in my room, scaredy-cat?"

I stared at Akira, my eyes narrowed, "I feel safer, okay? Jeez. You should be willing to share your bed with your _little sister."_

"Whatever," He said, finishing off our mini-argument.

We both looked to Eleana when we heard her laughed. Not just ha ha laughing, like crazy all out laughing.

She clutched her stomach and bowed her head slightly, laughter escaping her lips. I stared at her, my mouth open a little.

I decided to speak up, "Uhm, Eleana?"

She looked up and her laughter died down.

"I'm sorry, you two," she wiped her tear filled eyes, "you're both just so hilarious. Even this early in the daytime." She giggled once more before chewing on her bacon again.

I peeked over at Akira only to find him looking at me to. We both turned our heads the opposite way, huffing.

"It's about 10:20 now," Eleana said softly, "Let's get the dishes done, okay?"

Akira and I grabbed our plates and stomped into the kitchen.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

After Akira had finally apologized to me, we decided to watch some TV. It wasn't like we had anything better to do.

And besides, Eleana told us it was Sunday. Sunday was my super-duper lazy day of laziness.

My black haired _brother_ leaned into the couch as I was stretched out at the other end, my feet on his left leg. We were watching some soap opera. It was actually a little more interesting then I had taken it for. It was about a young girl who was bullied at school because she was being herself. People took her for a witch when they misunderstood a conversation she had one day. It ended up with her being a hero and everyone gaining respect for her after this long court case. It was good, and I liked it.

"It's a nice day, you shouldn't waste it by sitting around the house."

Akira and I gazed up at Eleana. She was wearing a towel on her head, and had on some fancy looking clothes.

"Oh? And what are you doing, Eleana?" I challenged her, changing my position so I was sitting straight on the end of the couch. She looked to me and grinned, "Why, I'm about to go shopping for some clothes. I was thinking about taking the two of you along."

I stiffened. I _**hated **_clothes shopping. More than I hated when people yelled at me, which was a lot. I frowned at her, "Seriously? Eleana," I started to whine.

She put her hand up, "Nu-uh-uh. We'll have none of that whining. You both need new clothes, and I don't see Akira whining. He might get something extra for being a good little boy."

Akira chocked on his soda. I looked to him and laughed. After he stopped coughing, he glared at me, "Eleana, I appreciate your offer. Really, I do. But, I'm not a little boy, and I don't exactly love shopping either."

She rolled her green eyes and sighed, "You two are coming with me either way. Now go brush your teeth."

I groaned and stalked towards the stairs. Akira calmly followed me to the bathroom, where we both brushed our teeth.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

An hour after Eleana had dried her hair, put on her make-up, and _attempted_ to do _my _hair and make-up, we were in her car and ready to roll.

Well, they were. I was grumpy. I wanted to stay inside and take a nap. Maybe even search Eleana's house for a computer. But _nooo_. Can't have that, now can we?

"Kim, you're going to have fun. We'll leave Akira in the men's department. Then, you and I can have some girl time." Eleana told me, smiling at me through the mirror above her. I stared blankly at her.

_I. Hate. Girl. Time._ I hissed in my mind.

Akira looked over at me and snickered. I flashed a glare his way. "You know what, Eleana? We should take Akira with us to the girl stores so he can tell us how great we look," I told her, smirking to Akira. He looked at me in disbelief. I laughed mentally.

Eleana suddenly beamed at us, "Of course! What a wonderful idea, Kim!"

Akira exhaled deeply. Oh yes, Akira. That's right. Who wins today?

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"This shirt would look good on you, Eleana," I told her, holding up a yellow long sleeved shirt. She swiped it from my hands and hugged it, "Oh! This is my favorite color, dear! I'm going to try this on. Akira, come with me and wait outside my dressing room door," Akira didn't even have time to disagree before she hauled him into the ladies changing rooms.

I laughed behind my hand. Today wasn't so bad after all.

"Smell this perfume, Keiko. It smells really good," I heard a bubbly voice exclaim.

_...Keiko?_

I looked past some clothes racks and to the perfume counter. There stood three people I didn't think I would _ever_ see in a store like this.

Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were bunched together around some free perfume samples. They laughed and kept spraying different ones on each other. I smiled.

_I really hope I can be friends with them like that, if I ever meet them._

Botan turned her head my way and smiled at me, causing me to blush and glance somewhere else. I heard distant whispering and felt more eyes on me.

I stared at the floor for a minute longer, but looked up when I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Sweetie, where are your parents?"

I inhaled sharply as Botan bent down slightly. Was she talking to me? Well, she was making eye-contact.

"Uh...I don't have any. My brother and guardian are in the dressing rooms..." I trailed off, feeling stupid for sounding so shy.

"Hey, you're that girl who was with the man with orange eyes the other day," I looked to Shizuru and cringed. She remembered.

_What's taking Eleana so long?_

"You know her?" Keiko asked.

Shizuru nodded while smoking her cigarette.

"She was with a demon with orange eyes yesterday at the super market. Kazuma sensed a demon, and she was with him."

Botan gasped, "A demon? Did he kidnap you, honey?" She turned her concered eyes to me and I shook my head furiously.

"No! He's not a mean person--"

"Kim, the shirt fits! Oh, do you know these young ladies?" Eleana came out of the dressing room, a blushing Akira following her.

His eyes landed on Shizuru and they widened. Shizuru did nothing but stare at him.

"Oh! I'm Botan, this is Shizuru, and this is Keiko. We came over here to make sure this little girl was okay. She looked a little lost," Botan smiled at Eleana, who returned the smile.

"Kim doesn't really seem to fit with all of these light colors, does she?"

I looked down at myself. I had my black pajama pants on and a black shirt. I looked around me and found out I really did stand out. _Great._

Botan laughed with Eleana.

"Uhm, may we have a word with them?" Keiko asked, smiling gently at me and then glancing over to Akira.

Eleana nodded, "Sure, why not! I'll be right here by the clearance racks if you need me."

The girls didn't need to be told twice. Botan already had me by the wrist and Akira was walking right behind me. Keiko and Shizuru trailed behind us. We walked a little ways past the perfume counter and to the shoe area. No one was there, so it was the perfect place to talk.

She let go of my wrist and turned to face us, "Your names?" She asked, that bubbly grin never leaving her face.

"My name is Akira. This is Kim," he introduced both of us. I glared up at him.

The blue haired woman laughed, "I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind, Akira." He shook his head lightly and suddenly put an arm around my shoulders.

I tensed, but thought it was because he was nervous.

"How and why did you come to the human world?"

"I materialized here. I wanted an adventure. I mean no harm to any human here."

"Hm, are you sure? There was a barrier between the worlds. You couldn't have just materialized here." Botan said matter-o-factly.

Akira sighed, "I'm not from this dimension. Neither is she." He glanced down at me again and my eyes widened.

Botan looked like she was in deep thought. She spoke after an awkward silence, "That sounds reasonable enough. How are you two related?"

"Siblings," we both blurted at the same time. We both looked to each other and smiled.

"Shes doesn't have any demon energy, though." Shizuru said doubtfully.

"I was adopted," Akira told her, his eyes were hard.

"I won't ask about your personal lives," Botan started, "But I need to know if you have some kind of goal here."

Akira rolled his orange eyes, "I told you. I wanted an adventure. Kim wanted to come here as well. We don't really have a goal."

Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru started at us for a moment.

_They look like they're deciding something. I don't like this._

"Let me guess," I glanced up at Akira, "You're going to tell your friends about me. You want to keep a close eye on me and make sure I don't do anything, right?"

Botan giggled, "Bingo!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

_How does she always stay so freaking __**happy**__?_

"We also want you to meet up with us sometime, so you can meet the others. I think Yusuke would want to make sure you're not a threat," Keiko said softly, smiling.

Akira leaned all his weight onto one leg and put his free hand on his hip.

_Seond time._ I laughed to myself in my thoughts.

"When and where?" He asked the girls. Botan and Keiko smiled at eachother while Shizuru blew some smoke out of her mouth.

"We were planning on going to Genkai's temple on Tuesday around four in the afternoon. You both could come there." Botan took a pad of paper and a pen from her small purse and began scribbling something onto the pad.

She ripped it off neatly and handed it to me, smiling. I hesitantly took it and looked it over.

"The directions?" I guessed. The paper had a 'you are here' star and then some lines with street names. At the other side of the maze was a little drawing of a house and 'Genkai's Temple' was labeled over it.

I looked up at Botan who smiled proudly. I smiled back at her.

"We're supposed to be back in 18 minutes," Shizuru told the girls as she gazed at her watch.

Keiko gasped, "Botan! We still have to get the pizza, let's go!"

Botan smiled and waved at us, "I look forward to our meeting, goodbye!"

The three girls hurried away, "Goodbye," I called after them.

Akira's hand slipped from my shoulder and his arm fell limply by his side. I looked over to him and smiled. He returned it wearily.

"We should go back and pick out our outfits before Eleana gets mad," I told him.

He nodded.

XoXoXoXoXoX

It ended up with Akira and I getting three plain outfits. I got 3 black shirts with random designs, 2 pairs of black khaki jeans, and some regular blue jeans. Akira got a white, a black, and a gray shirt. Two pairs of black jeans and some khaki black jeans, like me. We both got some black pajama pants, to. Oh, and the unmentionables.

We have a wide color range, don't we?

Eleana got all kinds of multi-colored outfits. She had been pretty much shirt obsessed the moment we walked into the store. I'm not even going to name off how many she got.

We drove home in a comfortable silence, since it was already 7 O'clock. The sky was dimming and the sun was slowly disappearing behind all the city buildings. It was peaceful, in a weird way.

As soon as we pulled into the drive way, I scurried out of the car and opened the trunk.

"I'm going to leave my clothes in here for the night, since I don't feel like carrying them in. I'll help you both carry yours in," Eleana came to my side and grabbed three bags.

Akira took two, while I held one. Wow, I felt like the kid of the family. (A/N: Haha, this happens to me all the time.)

I shut the trunk and walked in the door after my two elders. I closed the door with my foot.

Everyone kicked their shoes off and put the bags onto the couch.

"Kim, you can take a shower upstairs. Akira, I have another bathroom down in the basement." Eleana rummaged through my bag and handed me my pajama pants, my shirt, and two other _important_ things.

Akira got his own things and smiled before disappearing behind the door by the stairs.

I smiled and thanked Eleana before hurrying up the stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I came downstairs fifteen minutes later and found Akira and Eleana sitting on the couch, talking about anything and everything, the bags on the floor beside them.

Eleana was the first to notice my presence and smiled back at me. "I gave Akira another blanket so you two will sleep peacefully tonight." She told me. I smiled at her, thankful she had remembered.

Akira stood and stretched for a minute, shook his wet hair, and grabbed the blanket.

"Let's go to bed early tonight?" He asked me. I nodded, my hair dripping water here and there.

"Goodnight, you two. I'm staying up for a little while longer," Eleana waved at us as we smiled to her.

I followed Akira up to the room and hurried over to the bed. I grabbed the blanket and laid down on the left side. Akira slumped down beside me and wrapped himself in the blanket. Our backs were touching again.

We sat for a minute. The silence was awkward, and I don't know why.

Suddenly, Akira spoke to me, "...Do you want to share the blanket?"

I sighed, "Fine, Akira."

I pulled the blanket out from under me and handed him some after he scooted his to the end of the bed. He slipped under it and laid so our backs were touching again.

"Good night, Kim. I love you like family."

"...Akira, go to sleep."

* * *

**I worked on this chapter for about three to four hours. I wasn't feeling well so I had to stop for a half hour or so. Then, I finished it. x3 I'm really happy with this chapter for some reason. I have no idea why.**

**Also, thank you to i-eat-midgets (Haha, that name made me laugh so hard. xD), april-rose-09, and WishingWanderer for your nice reviews. I really, really appreciate them. You all made my day. =) I was in a good mood while shopping, so my mom thanks you to. xD (I'm never happy while shopping.)**

**I'm planning on keeping Akira and Kim in a sort of brotherly/sisterly relationship. I think it's cute, even though it's me in this story. xD**

**If I have any mistakes, please tell me. Grammar or spelling. The spell checker says my character's names are spelt wrong, so there's red squiggles everywhere. I might have missed some important things. xD**

**I hope to write another chapter tomorrow. If not, the next day for sure.**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits (Who sadly wasn't in this chapter.), and the mysterious purple eyed woman (Who was also not in this chapter.).**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	7. Breaking News!

"Eleana," I called as I ran through the kitchen doorway. She put down her knife she was using to cut carrots and turned around.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Okay, well I was wondering if you have, like, a computer in this house. Because _every_ house _needs_ a computer," I told her seriously. I had told myself earlier that I was going through computer withdraw. I _craved _fan fiction.

"Oh, of course I do," my eyes brightened, "It's in the basement. If you bring it up he--"

I ran out into the living room, Eleana followed me, confused.

"Akira! Akira emergency!" I shouted up the stairs. Eleana's green eyes landed on me and she shook her head, smiling.

We both heard a loud _thump_ and then footsteps running down the hallway.

"What?! What happened?!"

Akira stood at the top of the stairs.

...In nothing but a _towel._

Eleana coughed and covered her eyes with her hand. I stared at Akira, my jaw hitting the floor. He looked down at himself and then his head shot back up, his usual pale skin was red. We continued to stare until, "Akira, honey, please go change into some clothes." Eleana told him, laughing and going back into the kitchen.

Akira clumsily turned and ran back down the hallway. I heard him slam a door.

I stood and stared at the spot where he had been.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, putting my hands over my eyes.

"You have late reactions, honey," Eleana called from the kitchen.

"Eleana," I cried back, "I just saw him half _naked_! I have never seen him _half naked_!"

I began slapping my palms to my forehead, "Mental image!" I screeched, horrified.

I heard Eleana chuckle and she came back into the living room. She put her hand on my shoulder, "He's your brother, sweet-heart. You two will get over it."

I stared up at her, my eyes still wide, "I will _never_ look at him the same way! _Ever again_!"

"Sorry about that," Akira mumbled as he walked down the stairs, his face still slightly red.

I cried out, covering my eyes again, "My virgin eyes!"

Eleana whacked me on the arm lightly and giggled. I heard Akira sigh.

"Let's just talk about that _emergency _you needed me for," Akira stated, I uncovered my eyes quickly and looked at him, grinning.

"Okay! Eleana has a computer downstairs in the basement. If it's not up here in 30 minutes, hooked up and all, I'm going to die, go!" I opened the basement door and shoved Akira forward. He slowly began walking down the steps and turned on the light switch at the bottom.

"Hurry up," I shouted at him. I danced over to the couch and plopped down onto it. Today was going to be _perfect._

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

I sat happily on the computer chair as Akira hooked up the cords to the wall. I spun around once in the chair and giggled.

"You are obsessed with computers," Akira told me, his voice slightly muffled because he was under the computer desk.

I giggled again, I was feeling quite bubbly.

"How's the computer coming?" Eleana walked down the stairs, wiping her hands on a washrag. I beamed at her, "It's going great! Akira said he would have it done in about 10 minutes," I told her, spinning in the chair again.

"Make sure you hook up everything right," she said softly to Akira, "We have plenty of time today. I don't plan on dragging you two anywhere else until Thursday."

I waved off her last sentence with a wave of my hand, "We have to make that jello later. I must have jello for everything to be perfect."

Eleana smiled at me, "Of course, dear. We'll all make it together when Akira is done."

"Oh! I remembered something," I told the both of them, smiling.

"Really?" Akira asked sarcastically, coming out from the under the desk and stretching.

Eleana just smiled at me. I smiled back at her, "I keep wondering why we had to get those eggs and that flour for you. You never told us what the surprise was."

Eleana shook her head, "I'm not telling you. Oh, good morning, Rits." The dog gazed up at the smiling face of Eleana and blinked. He slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"He's super active!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and pumping my fists in the air. Eleana laughed and turned back to the stairs, "Tell me when you're done." She said over her shoulder.

Akira lifted the monitor and set it on the desk, plugging wires into the back of it. I watched him intently.

"...could you _not_ stare at me, please?"

"But I loooove you!" I wailed dramatically and latched onto he waist. He groaned, "Kim, your showing of affection like this is really weird. You should go hug Rits." He tried to pry me off of him.

"But--but!" I looked up at him, trying to make the cutest puppy face ever.

It didn't work.

"I'll get the computer done faster if you go away and play with Rits," He told me, grinning.

I immediently raced into the kitchen, leaving Akira to his work.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"The computer is finished," Akira told me, coming over to where Rits and I were playing. I beamed up at him, flashing a grin.

"I'll be back later, Rits," I told the dog, patting his head. I stood up and skipped into the living room and over to the computer. The screen was on and everything. The desktop wallpaper was of the rolling hills. I grinned and sat in the chair.

"Kim, honey I don't have Internet right now. I was going to call the company later." I turned to see Eleana looking at me apologetically. I groaned, but smiled at her, "That sucks, but you are going to get it later, promise?"

She nodded and lifted something in her hand. The strawberry jello packs. I giggled and ran over to her, leaving the chair and the computer.

"Akira," I called, "We're going to make the jello now! Come help us."

He walked out of the kitchen, laughing, "I'm right here, dork."

I glared at him, but smiled over at Eleana.

* * *

After making the Jello(Because I'm feeling lazy.)

Eleana slipped the bowl into the refrigerator and shut the door lightly. "We'll have to wait for a while and let the jello settle," She told us, wiping her hands on her apron. She flashed us a smile.

"Okay, are you going to call those Internet people now?" I asked her, smiling.

Eleana laughed and nodded, "Yes, sweetie. Im about to call them right now. You two go into the living room and watch TV, alright?"

Akira and I both exited the kitchen and plopped down onto the couch. I put my head into my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. Akira just leaned back into the cushion.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked him, picking up the remote and pushing the guide button.

"Eh, I don't care. Nothing girlie."

I snorted and scanned through the channels.

"The news?"

"I suppose." He replied, putting his feet onto the coffee table in front of us.

We stared at the screen of the TV, watching different news cast tell different stories. One caught our attention.

"Breaking news," A short bald man started, "There was accident on the highway this afternoon caused by an unidentified animal. We have witnesses there with Juli Cane. Juli," He ended. The screen changed and a young black haired woman stood there, behind her a pile of cars and trucks.

I gasped. Akira's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Margulis. Today at exactly 3:26 a strange animal emerged from the forest residing by Highway 45. It jumped in front of many cars, resulting in the mess you see behind me. I'm here talking to Megan Pelegri, who was a survivor in the accident. She amazingly made it out with virtually no injuries. Megan," the screen turned a little to the right, showing a blond haired girl, "what did the animal look like?"

The young girl looked pretty shaken up, but began to talk with ease, "It was very large. I couldn't exactly see any details, but it was green, I think. It ran on all fours. The weird thing was, it had a very long tongue that just fell from its mouth. It was actually really disturbing." She told them, holding her arms below her chest.

Juli nodded and turned to the camera, "There you have it. A large green beast. We have the cops here also looking for the creature. Back to you, Margulis."

I quickly shut the TV off and looked over at Akira, "It was a demon," I hissed at him in a whisper. He nodded.

"From the information I have gathered, Highway 45 is very close to this part of town. We have to be on guard if we wish to remain at our current locale." He told me, his voice dripping with seriousness.

"Okay, I called the Internet people," Akira and I jumped as Eleana spoke to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to startle you two. I heard you watching the news. A terrible accident on Highway 45?"

"Ah, yeah. It was really bad." I told her, frowning. So many people must have died. That girl had been lucky. Very, very lucky.

"Im sure the cops with have whatever did it by tomorrow. We have nothing to worry about," Eleana told us, smiling.

Akira forced a smile, I just sat and stared at her. Akira leaned over to me and pinched my shoulder-blade. I forced the best smile I could.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

It had just turned 9 O'clock and everyone in the house was ready for bed. Especially me.

"The Internet connection company is coming tomorrow while you two are going to beaway. You're going to meet with Botan and her friends, aren't you?" Eleana asked us as we followed her up to the hallway. Rits trailed after us slowly.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to leave around 3." I told her, switching off the living room light.

"Would you wake us up at 8, Eleana?" Akira questioned, putting his hand on his door. She turned and nodded, "Goodnight, you guys."

"Night," I said smiling.

Akira shut the door and headed for the bed. I sat down and rolled over to my side, grabbing some blanket. Akira laid down and took some also.

We both laid there for a good twenty minutes. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to turn onto my other side so that I was facing Akira's back. He mimicked my action and stared at me. I sighed.

"Akira, that demon--uh...I was thinking. Tomorrow we should tell Botan and everyone about it. After we get to know them, I mean." I told him softly. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, but we must also be on the lookout when we are walking there. The demon may come after us because it will pick up my scent."

"Okay..." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how close we were.

Akira smiled and turned back around, and I did to.

"Goodnight, Kim. I love you like family."

I sighed again and almost smacked myself in the face.

"Akira, no more talking. Just sleep."

* * *

**Voi-la~ Chapter six is here!**

**I worked on this puppy until about 2 in the morning. I eventually fell alseep so I had to finish it today. I really hope everyone enjoyed it, even if I didn't meet with the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Again, I wanted to make this seem even a little real, so Im not really go to skip a lot. Unless I'm lazy. (Which is pretty much all the time.)**

**I got most of my news people and the witness's names from Xenosaga. I was playing it a while ago, so I just thought of those names. xD lol. **

**I'm going to try to make the next chapter long and at least a little exciting. I hope, anyway. Im looking forward to writing it. Though it might not be out tomorrow. I don't know. I haven't been feeling well lately so I might just take it easy tomorrow.**

**I want to thank **april-rose-09 **For telling about the amazing 'add to dictionary' button. xD I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway, thanks to every who read this chapter!**

**Oh, and please tell me if I have any spelling/grammar errors~**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	8. Unexpected Threat and Affection

I sighed as I took a sip of my apple juice.

I had gotten up at 5:30 this morning. I don't know why I had woken up, but Akira had taken all of the blanket. I had come downstairs in hopes of a warm couch.

I set the glass back onto the coffee table and stretched.

"Being up early is so annoying," I whispered to myself as I trudged into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and peeked inside.

_The jello!_ I thought happily.

I took the bowl and began my search for a spoon. I put the jello on the counter and opened the nearest cabinet, looking for the utensil. I jumped up quickly, because I couldn't see what was in there.

_Ah-ha! I found you!_ I reached up, standing on my toes, and grabbed a spoon.

I grinned while I shut the cabinet, grabbed my bowl, and made my way back onto the couch.

I took a spoonful of the delicious strawberry jello into my mouth as I watched the early morning news.

"Good morning, Danielle reporting to you from channel 29 news at 6:43 this beautiful morning. I have news relating to yesterdays large traffic accident on Highway 45. The police still have not found the mysterious animal who caused the wreck, but they did find unusual prints on a car window. We have news reporter Quinten Shrall there to tell you about the prints. Quinten," The young brunette was replaced with an middle-aged black haired man.

"Thank you, Danielle. Right here with me I have officer Brad Michael, he was the officer who discovered the prints."

I ate another portion of the jello, my eyes staring at the screen intently.

"Officer Brad, please tell us how you discovered the prints." The man held his mic up to the young officer. He looked about Akira's age.

_Or at least what age Akira looks._

"I was searching for any civilians who had survived. I had been looking through the windows and I saw a large print on one of them. It looked similar to a dog's paw print, but much larger. I told my fellow officers and they decided it must have been from that animal." He told the reporter, looking slightly nervous.

The camera angle changed and a car window appeared on the screen. I squinted my eyes.

"Right here is what the print looks like. We need anyone who sees this print to contact us immediately. The number is in the right hand corner, please write it down or remember it. This animal is very dangerous. I repeat, this animal is very dangerous." Quinten told the viewers. I scoffed.

_Yes, that __**animal**__is dangerous. I wonder what you would think if you knew it was a demon, Quinten._

I took in the appearance of the print, just in case.

"Kim, what are doing up so early, sweetie?" I sat up and looked behind me. Eleana stood there, Rits behind her. She smiled at me and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I woke up around 5:30. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down here to watch TV." I told her, putting the bowl onto the table beside my apple juice.

"I see you tried the jello," Eleana laughed, coming over and sitting beside me. I offered her my spoon and she took it, smiling. She reached in the bowl and got a small bit of jello.

"Do you like it?" I asked her as she put the spoon behind her lips. Her eyes brightened, and she nodded at me.

I laughed softly and grabbed my apple juice, taking a small drink. Eleana grabbed the remote from beside me on the couch.

"You like watching the news in the morning?" She questioned as she turned the volume up a little. I nodded while putting my glass back down, "Gotta know the haps." I told her, grinning. She giggled and placed the remote beside my apple juice glass.

"Hey, Eleana. Do you think I can wake Akira up early?" I looked at her innocently.

A small smile crept onto her face, "Sweetie-pie, that might make him angry. But what the heck, don't come to me when he's after you!" She laughed, placing a hand on head and ruffling my short hair.

_People really like my hair._ I thought.

"I'll be right back," And with that, I shot up the stairs.

"Akira," I whispered as I opened his door. He didn't budge.

_And I thought demons were light sleepers. _

_...Wait. Yusuke slept through the first part of the Dark Tournament, so I guess not every demon is._

I crept over to Akira and looked down to him. He had pretty much made a cocoon. Little blanket hogger.

I took about 4 steps back and smirked.

"Akira!" I exclaimed as I ran full force and jumped onto his no longer sleeping form.

"Ah! Kim! No!" Akira wiggled as I tried to shove him off the bed. He kicked my cheek and I yelped.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, kicking his back.

_SMACK._

Akira fell face first to the wooden floor. I crawled over to the side of the bed.

"Akira...?" I asked, looking at the back of his head.

"...ow."

And that's all it took for me to burst into a fit of giggles and snorts. I rolled onto my back and kicked my feet in laughter. I heard Akira rustling around in the blanket, but that just made me laugh harder.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Are you almost ready to leave?" I glanced over to Akira as he reached for his jacket.

_I thought I left that in the other guest room._

"Almost. Eleana said she's getting you a jacket, to. Since it's a little chilly outside." He replied, zipping his up.

"I hope it's not colorful," I mumbled. Akira laughed and walked out of the room. I followed him.

"Here honey," I turned to the direction I heard Eleana's voice come from. She walked down the hallway holding a large black sweatshirt. "I found this in the back of my closet. It used to be my cousin's, but he gave it to me. I thought you would like it."

I took it from her and threw it on over my head.

"Oh, here's the directions Botan gave you the other day," She handed the paper to Akira, who smiled.

I shook my head to rid my hair of static and to let it fall back into place.

"We'll be going now," Akira announced as we all walked down to the front door.

Eleana hugged me unexpectedly. I tensed, but slowly hugged her back.

"You two be careful, you hear me," she told us. She only gave Akira a smile and waved at us as we walked out the door.

The chill hit my face quite harshly and I shivered. Akira snorted and laughed a little, "I told you it was cold. Good thing Eleana thought ahead."

I glared at him.

"Oh," I exclaimed as we started to walk, gaining Akira's attention. "There's a demon there named Hiei, okay? He has the jagan eye and can read minds. You can block others out of your mind, right?" I asked him, looking up into his orange orbs.

He nodded and grinned, "For the most part. I could put a barrier around your mind, to." I nodded and let out a relieved sigh.

"The last thing we want is to have an angry Hiei. He would kill us if he read our minds--well, my mind, and knew that _I _knew about his past." I told Akira, cringing at the thought of Hiei having his katana against my neck.

_I wonder if he looks different from when I watch the show._

"Is there anyone else going to be there I don't know?" Akira asked, his eyes on the paper Botan had given us. He turned and I followed him down the sidewalk.

"There's Kurama. He's the human Youko Kurama. You know him, right?"

"Oh, yes. Legendary thief. Go on." Akira sounded uninterested. I sighed.

"There's Yusuke. He's really hot-headed. Don't say anything mean about him or his friends. I don't know if he's one of the rulers of the Makai yet, but he works for Prince Koenma as a spirit detective."

Akira nodded and continued looking at the paper, following the lines.

"There's Yukina and Genkai. They're the ones that are usually at the temple. Yukina is a koorime. She's really super nice. I don't know how tall she is, since I think the show lies about their height. Genkai is an amazing psychic. Shes short, I think. I really don't trust Internet sources," I explained to him.

"Ah, that's good." He said suddenly. "What?" I asked him. Looking over at him and leaning so I could see the paper.

"Botan gave us the shortcut." He grinned. My eye's widened as I looked ahead of us.

Trees. Freaking _trees._

I glared up at Akira, "No freaking way am I taking the forest. She didn't give us the shortcut, she wants us dead!" I exclaimed to him. He kept grinning.

Akira used his demon speed to flip me over his shoulder and started into the forest.

"Akira!" I cried and started kicking him in the chest. I pounded on his back with my fists.

"Shh! You walk slow, and this forest has thorns. I'm doing this for you, owner."

I stopped my struggling as I felt my face catch fire, "Akira, don't call me owner! It makes me feel like some kind of slave driver."

I heard him chuckle. "Just relax and I'll put you down when we get to the temple stairs."

"No!" I exclaimed, "You wanted to carry me, so you're carrying me up the stairs to."

Truthfully, I just didn't want to walk up the stairs. **(A/N: Stairs are the enemy of any lazy person like me! xD)**

We continued walking, well Akira continued walking, and my stomach started to hurt from being on Akira's shoulder.

"...Akira?"

"What?"

"My tummy hurts." I complained.

I heard him sigh heavily. I was on the forest floor before I could say anything else.

Akira gave me a glare but bent down slightly while pointing to his back.

"Yay!" I exclaimed and jumped on his back, his hands went under my legs to keep me up. "I love piggyback rides!"

I wrapped my arms loosely around his shoulders as he started to walk again.

I grinned and pushed my cheek up against the back of his shoulder, "Thanks, Akira."

Akira grunted in response. I'm just taking a guess here, but I don't think he likes giving people piggyback rides.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

I sighed for the millionth time as Akira stepped over a fallen tree.

"Hey, the stairs," Akira said excitedly. I looked up and grinned. "Yes! We're almost there! Mush, Akira, mush!"

Akira laughed and jumped out onto the pavement.

"Hey, let me down for a second, will you?" I asked him. He bent down again and let me slide to the ground. I immediately stretched my arms above my head, the sleeves on the sweatshirt were still to long for my arms. I lowered them slowly and covered my mouth while I yawned.

"It's amost four, come on." Akira said impatiently. He caught my legs as I jumped onto his back and started off to the top of the stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"How tall are these steps?" Akira growled as he skipped a couple of steps at a time. I shrugged and leaned into his back, yawning again.

_I need to go to bed early tonight._

"Ah, about time," I heard Akira sigh. I looked forward as the stairs ended and Akira stopped on the level land. He slipped he hands away from my legs and I jumped down.

"There you are," A female voice exclaimed. Akira and I looked up to see Botan walking towards us, smiling.

"I hope my shortcut wasn't to rough," she giggled. Akira shook his head, grinning. "I had to carry princess over here through it, but it was no trouble."

I sent a glare at him and snorted. I didn't _ask_ him to carry me.

...Okay, I made him carry me up the stairs, so what?

"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting. Yusuke's been ranting and raving all day." Botan laughed and turned back to the house.

I stepped beside Akira as we walked behind her.

_I hope I look okay,_ I thought. _I really don't want to be remembered as the demon's ugly sister._

I nudged Akira with my elbow and he looked down to me. I pointed to my head, meaning the barrier to my mind. Akira smiled and nodded.

I gazed back to Botan. She stepped onto the temples wooden floor and motioned for us to follow her into the room behind the sliding door.

Falling behind Akira, I followed them.

_This is __**so**__ nerve wrecking. I never really thought I would meet everyone. Ah! I'm so nervous!_

"Everyone! Akira and Kim have arrived." Botan called down the hallway.

I heard a couple of doors open and shut.

Yusuke and company, minus Hiei, walked into the large room. A sudden black movement caught my eye. I looked to the left to see--

_Oh my gosh. __**Oh my gosh!**_

Hiei sat on the window sill, his crimson eyes on Akira and his arms over his chest. He looked _so _pretty.

His eyes flickered to me and I shot my gaze back to the group, the heat rising to my face.

"Good afternoon, my name is Shuuichi, but please call me Kurama," The red haired boy told us, smiling politely.

_I love his hair._ I thought, laughing.

"I'm Yusuke. Leader of this little group," Yusuke pointed his thumb to his chest, smiling broadly. Keiko slapped his arm lightly. "What?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"You already know me," Kuwabara grumbled, eyeing Akira suspiciously. Shizuru sighed.

"Genkai. Owner of the temple. Im leaving, so don't do anything stupid, demon." And she vanished. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. She was so cool!

"My name is Yukina, it is a pleasure to meet you," Yukina bowed deeply and smiled at me. I blushed and looked to the ground.

"That's Hiei, don't mind his cold exterior. He's a little softy," Yusuke pointed to Hiei, who growled and looked away.

I giggled lightly, coving my mouth with my hand.

"And you know everyone else!" Botan exclaimed quite bubbly.

"Okay, we have some questions for the both of you. Please come sit down with us," Kurama motioned to the many mats on the floor.

The group went to sit down and Akira and I followed. I sat between Akira and Keiko. The brown haired girl smiled at me. I returned it shakily.

"Please don't be nervous, and tell us the truth. We will know when you lie." Kurama smiled again.

That just made me more nervous.

Akira scoffed and put an arm around my shoulders again. I scooted my mat over a little closer to him.

"You two _are _siblings, right?" Yusuke asked, glancing over at us.

I opened my mouth the speak but Akira beat me to it, "Yes. I was adopted."

_You know, that's not really a lie. I did buy him and he became family._ I thought smiling.

"I have a question as well," Akira and I looked at Kurama, "I would like to know just how you got into the human world."

Akira sighed, "I materialized my sister and I here. I know there was a barrier between the worlds, but we didn't come from either of the world's beyond this one. We came from another dimension."

Kurama looked doubtful for a moment, but then he realized we were telling the truth. He smiled in approval.

"I have a question to," Kuwabara's voice boomed. "Why were you two buying food the other day?"

I decided to answer this one, "We were picking up stuff for our guardian. She asked us to," I explained, trying to smiled. I was really nervous.

"Pitiful that a demon took orders from another human," I heard a deep voice mumble.

Akira sent a heated glare at Hiei, who returned it full force.

_Seriously? I could cut the tension in here with a knife..._

"Now now, we are not here to test the abilities of Akira, Hiei. Please do not do anything rash." Kurama scolded.

I glanced to Hiei. He looked a little angry.

"Hey, if you came from another dimension, how did you end up here?" Yusuke questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"I told you, we materialized here."

I took another glance at Hiei.

"No, I mean weren't you wanting to go somewhere else?"

"Not really. We wanted an adventure. So we chose the world randomly."

I gazed at Hiei from the corner of my eye--

"Little human girl, stop staring."

I stiffened and immediately glued my eyes to the floor.

"Do not talk to her with that tone," Akira growled.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can stop me, demon?" Hiei stood up, his hand on his sheathed katana.

"Hiei," Kurama warned. Hiei didn't sit back down or remove his hand from his sword.

Akira removed his arm and went to stand up, but i placed both of my hands on his leg.

"Sit down." I ordered him quietly. He glared at the fire apparition, but sat down, replacing his arm around my shoulders again. Hiei remained in his current position.

"Im sorry." I looked up to Hiei's red eyes. He snorted.

"Don't waste your breath, little human. Apologies mean nothing."

I huffed and my eyes narrowed, "You don't deserve them anyway." I told him, turning my head back to Akira and closing my eyes.

I felt a sudden wind and Akira arm was off of me.

I cried out as my back hit a wall. I felt something at my throat.

I opened my eyes and saw blood red orbs looking back at me.

A chorus of, "Hiei!" went throughout the room.

My eyes widened.

"Do not talk back to me, _human._" He hissed.

Kurama was beside Hiei in a flash and shoved him away. I slowly slid to the floor. Akira came to my side putting one hand on my head and the other on my arm.

"Hiei! That was uncalled for, not to mention unnecessary!"

"_Goddamn_ Hiei! She was trying to be nice by saying sorry!" Yusuke told him, frowning.

Shizuru looked to me and then glanced at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hn. I do not take well to people talking back to me." Hiei said simply. He disappeared in a black flash.

Kurama sighed and turned to me, "I'm truly very sorry. He can be quite harsh sometimes. He didn't mean it."

"He won't apologize for it though," Kuwabara added.

Akira growled, "We are _leaving_."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I stared at the floor in a daze.

"No, please stay! We still have questions," Botan stood up and smiled nevously.

Akira scoffed, "Questions my ass. He almost beheaded my sister. We'll come back some other time. _When he isn't nearby_."

"But he just left," Kuwabara said.

Akira snapped his head in Kuwabara's direction and glared.

The tall man seemed to sink back a little.

"Please, he didn't mean any harm," Yukina's angelic voice broke me from my trance and I looked up at her. She looked at me in concern and I stared at her blankly.

"I told you, we're leaving. Come on, Kim."

"Wait, we could meet somewhere else. A restaurant, perhaps? Maybe Friday or Saturday?" Kurama tried to reason before Akira drug me out the door.

"Can we have you're phone number?" The red haired fox asked softly.

"We don't know it."

"Your address?"

I spoke up, "Its a yellow two story house with a black car in the driveway. The address is five zero-- something."

Kurama smiled my way, "I know where that house is. We'll come by sometime and see if you're busy. I'm sorry about today."

And Akira and I left after everyone said goodbye.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

Akira carried me through the forest and didn't even bother putting me down as we walked back home.

After we made it back to Eleana's house, Akira put me down and headed straight for his room, not saying anything.

"Honey, what happened?" Eleana asked me, concern filled her eyes.

"Uh--nothing really. It just didn't go as well as we wanted it to...." I trailed off as I yawned.

"Oh sweetie, you must be tired to. Its already 7. Here, give me your sweatshirt and head to bed. I'll make a big breakfast tomorrow morning to make up for not having dinner."

I nodded and slipped the black sweatshirt over my head. I handed it to Eleana, said goodnight, and headed up stairs.

"Akira?" I asked as I walked into the room. I saw him under the blankets, lying on my side of the bed, facing the wall.

I looked at his back and smiled.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the right side tonight," I whispered and slipped under the covers.

I thought a moment and then closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Akira. I love you like family."

And I was out.

* * *

**Yay! I got it done! x3 I'm so happy! I didn't think I would get this chapter done in three hours. o.o**

**I guess I was really into it. I skipped dinner and everything. It's weird, because when I was typing this I felt like I was there, you know? It was really weird. I swear, I looked up for a moment to get my eyes off of the computer and I saw Akira smiling at me. xD -crazy-**

**Anyway, I hope every was in character. I haven't watched Yu Yu Hakusho in about a week or so. Eh, please tell me what you think! **

**Haha, I ended it with Kim saying Akira's line. x3 I only did it because he was asleep. **

**Since Im pretty much inserting myself into this story, I write everything I would do in these situations. Yes, I would talk back to Hiei, because I **_**hate **_**when people get smart with me. Seriously. xD And I don't really show affection unless I'm really happy or the person doesn't know I'm doing it.**

**Like when Akira fixed the computer and when Akira was sleep. =) I'm weird.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I hope to have another chapter tomorrow!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	9. Expect the Unexpected

* * *

Click.

Click. Click.

Clickclickclickclick--

"Kim!"

I paused the computer game I was playing and looked over innocently at Akira. "Yes, Akira?"

He sighed and brought his palm upto his forehead, "Would you _please_ stop clicking. I have a major headache." I smiled at him, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. You should have told me sooner." I turned back to the computer and exited out of the Internet.

"Akira, here's something to ease your headache, dear," Eleana walked into the living room and handed Akira two pills and a glass of water. Akira smiled gratefully, "Thanks Eleana."

"So, Eleana. What are we doing today? Because I have a very good suggestion," I told Eleana as Akira downed the pills. She smiled and took the glass from him, "I was thinking we could just stay at the house today. Well, I do need some more food, but you two don't have to go to the store with me."

"We do!" Akira blurted out. Eleana and I both stared at him.

"Ahem, uh--we want to go." He said, smiling and glancing over to me. My eyes narrowed.

_Akira, tonight you are __**dead**__._

I smiled while glaring daggers at Akira, "Yes, we want to go back to the store." I told Eleana through gritted teeth.

The woman smiled and brought her hand to her hip, "Well then, let's go right now. Early hours are always the quietest in the city. There won't be many people outside and we'll be able to go there and be back in a jiffy!" She giggled as I groaned.

_Yay. Morning walks. How joyful. _

Eleana started up the stairs and Akira stood up. I remained in my precious computer chair, my hands in my lap. Akira came over to me and kneeled by the chair.

I leaned away from him, confused.

"That demon, remember? We have to protect Eleana."

My eyes widened in realization, "Oh! Yeah, I totally forgot!" I exclaimed and stood up. Akira and I made our way to the bathroom to brush our teeth and hair.

"We should get some fruit roll ups," I said to Akira as he searched for the hairbrush. He glanced over at me and then back at the cabinet, "Don't tell me that, tell Eleana. I'm not the one that runs this house."

"Psh, fine. I was going to share them with you, to," I spotted the hairbrush on the laundry basket and snatched it. I brushed my short hair quickly and threw the brush to Akira, who caught it with ease, while leaving the bathroom.

"Are you two almost ready?" Eleana came out of her bedroom, carrying a small white purse. I nodded as I heard Akira come out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Eleana?" I asked her, "Can we get some Fruit Roll ups?"

She laughed, "Of course."

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"I love early morning fresh air," Elana sighed contently as we walked through the city. I hated it. It was cold and this sweatshirt was doing a lousy job of keeping me warm. Stupid sweat shirt.

I decided to stop moping and tried to start a conversation, "Hey Eleana, how come you don't work?"

"Kim," Akira scolding. Eleana shook her head, "I do, sweetie. The place I work for gave me a two month paid vacation in appreciation for my hard work." She smiled at me and continued, "I still have November, and then I get two weeks off for Christmas and New Years. "

"Where do you work?" Akira asked curiously. Eleana turned her head away from me to smile at him, "I work at a very large designer company."

What a shocker. The woman who loves clothes works at a designer company. "What company?" I questioned.

"It's called StrawberrySunlight. I help make some of the shirt and jean designs, usually most of my fellow workers help to." She explained, moving her purse from her hand to her shoulder. I smiled, "That's a really pretty clothing line name."

"We're here," Eleana said, looking to the super market. My mood improved at the thought of food.

_Yummy Fruit Roll ups._ I thought, grinning.

As we stepped into the store a foul scent reached my nose. I coughed and brought my sleeved arm up to my poor nostrils.

Akira froze. "Let's go to another store," Akira said quickly, grabbing Eleana's arm and shooting out of the building. It took me a minute to follow.

I trailed after Akira as he made his way to the bench, a confused Eleana in his grasp.

"Wha'ts the matter, Ak-"

Akira hit her head, knocking her out. I gasped.

"Akira! Why did you do that?" I asked him, horrified.

He put her limp body on the bench and turned to me, "There's a demon in there. You picked up the scent to."

My eyes widened. A demon in the store? What if there were other people in there?!

"Akira, we have to--!"

"No. You're staying here to watch her." He gave me a frightening glare and pushed past me, almost knocking me down. I heard the super market door slam.

I stood, confused. Akira never acted like this. Why was he so...mean a moment ago?

I moved shakily over to Eleana body and kneeled beside the bench, taking her hands in my own small ones.

"Hey, look! It's that demon's sister!"

My head snapped up as I heard Yusuke's voice. He and Kuwabara were running towards the super market.

"What happened here?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Eleana's body.

"Akira knocked her out so she wouldn't be in the way. He's in there! You have to go help him!" I cried to the two men, grasping Eleana's hands tighter.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, little girl. Everything's going to be okay," Kuwabara tried to soothe me. Yusuke nodded and then turned to the Super Market. "We'll go help your brother."

They entered the building, leaving Eleana and I.

"Eleana," I whispered, "I'm going to help to. I'll be back," I squeezed her hands and then let go.

I stood up and took a deep breath.

_I can help them. I know I can do something._

I stood in front of the door, shaking lightly. _Akira told me to stay here, but--_

The door swung open.

I inhaled sharply and my eyes became wide.

A green beast stood before me, baring fangs and glaring yellow eyes.

I felt my body shake uncontrollably as he laid his huge eyes on my body.

He snarl stretched into a smirk.

I opened my mouth to scream and I clenched my eyes shut.

"Hey! You fat-ass demon! Look over here, you bastard!" Akira's voice yelled.

I heard a growl and some movement--

"Spirit gun!"

My eyes snapped open and I quickly dashed back over to Eleana's unconscious form and latched onto it. I could feel my throat burning and my eyes were stinging painfully.

I dug my head into Eleana's shoulder.

_I can't cry! I can't be weak! I don't want to be weak!_ I told myself.

It didn't work. I felt warm tears slowly make there way down my cheeks. I chocked back a sob as I heard a howl of pain and then a sickening snap.

And then, nothing. I heard nothing, I felt nothing.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

I took a large breath and coughed. My head started throbbing and I couldn't open my eyes.

"Kim. Kim, it's okay. Every thing's alright. Eleana's alright, I'm alright, you're alright." I heard a voice whisper to me. "That demon let off a deadly poison before it died. Luckily, Kurama gave me the medicine. I gave Eleana some and I gave you some. It's alright." The voice repeated.

I felt something touch my forehead. It was wet and cold.

"Is she awake?" A distant voice asked.

"Shes fading in and out of consciousness. She's alright though. Her breathing is back to normal. She would hate knowing we were taking care of her, but it can't be helped." The voice beside me answered.

I struggled to open my eyes, to see what was happening. Where was I?

"She's waking up, I think," The distant voice said.

"Kim? Kim, are you awake?"

And I managed to open my eyes. The light in the room was to much. I hissed and clenched my eyes back shut.

"It's to bright! Shut the door," The voice beside me told the distant voice.

I heard something slide.

I opened my eyes slower this time. It was blurry, but my eyes slowly adjusted and I turned my head slightly.

"Akira," I said quietly. He nodded, a gentle smile on his face. My hand twitched as he took it and held it.

"Are you feeling alright?" I looked past Akira and saw Kurama smiling down at me.

"How big was the truck that hit me?" I asked, smiling weakly. Akira laughed and Kurama chucked lightly.

"You were lucky. Yusuke remembered his compact this time." Kurama told me, kneeling down beside Akira and I.

"That demon, you killed it?" I asked Akira softly. He nodded. Suddenly, his eyes turned serious.

"Next time we encounter a demon, I or someone else will take you away. You could have died." He hissed angrily at me. My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"But--!" I struggled with my words as Akira glared at me.

"Now now. Let's not argue. You need your rest," He glanced to me and then to Akira, "And you need to take the other woman to her house before she awakes."

"She can't just be left home alone!" Akira told the red head.

Kurama shook his head, "She should think she took a nap and that you two are out with us. Also, no more demons are in the area. She should be safe."

Akira gave him a confused look.

I glanced between the two.

"I gave her some medicine I made that makes the person think whatever I want them to. I wanted her to think she had taken a nap and that the two of you were out with us." He explained, standing up slowly.

Akira glanced down at me, "You'll be okay here? At Genkai's temple? _With that little demon?_" Akira growled the last sentence.

I yawned and nodded, "I'll be okay. Take care of...Eleana." I told him, suddenly feeling very tired. He nodded and squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Don't be alarmed if Yukina comes in here. She has to change the rag on your forehead," Kurama told me. I nodded.

"Bye, Kim. I love you like family," I heard Akira say as I closed my eyes.

"Go away, Akira...." I told him, dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to put up today! I pretty much had no inspiration. o.o Which is very rare for me. Buuuut~ I found a really awesome song, and it gave me a lot of inspiration. I even made a Last Minutes of Summer background for my desktop! If you want to look at it here's the link:**

******It won't let me post it. xD Go to my profile if you're wondering what it looks like.**

**I don't own the pictures in it, I own the editing! ^-^ If any of those picture are yours, tell me and I'll credit you.**

**Anyway, this chapter pretty much surprised even me. I was going to make it happy and stuff, but my fingers just began typing the complete opposite. Maybe it was because of my music. xD I don't know. I hope I don't seem mary-sue-ish. I don't want that. At all. o.O**

**Oh, I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruit Roll ups (Rofl). I own Kim, Akira, Eleana, Rits, the mysterious purple eyed woman, and the green beast. xD**

**Something good will happen in the next chapterrrr~ Please stay tuned!**

**Also, I hope there are no mistakes in this chapter! If there is, please tell me ASAP.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	10. Two Hours Of Agony

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be up?" Akira put his hand on my back as I stood wavering slightly.

I smiled in his direction, "Of course. I don't want to be a burden, and I definitely don't want to lay on that hard futon thing." I laughed and walked shakily over to the sliding door.

It had been about 3 hours since I had last woken up. I was feeling a lot better and decided I could go back to Eleana's now. Akira had refused at first, but he eventually aloud me to stand up.

"When we get home you're laying down again," Akira told me, giving me a side glance.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, mom."

As we walked into the large front room, Botan shot up and was over to us in a flash. She looked me over and frowed.

"You shouldn't be up," She scolded.

I shook my head when Akira grunted in agreement.

"I feel fine, really. I just want to get home and see Eleana."

Botan smiled warmly at me, "Dear, you should worry about yourself."

"I did. When I last woke up." I stared blankly at her. She chuckled and turned to the group.

"They're going to leave now, Kim said she's feeling better." She told them, pointing to us.

I looked around the group for Hiei, but he wasn't there. Was he still mad I talked back to him?

"If you start feeling sick, contact us immediately." I looked over to Kurama, smiling. "Sure thing." I told him.

"You should drink a glass of water before you go to bed tonight," I glanced to Yukina, "There might have been some poison that leaked through your stomach muscles. Drinking water will wash it down and the medicine will take care of the rest." She smiled gently. I smiled back.

"Well, let's go. It's almost dark." Akira said. We walked over to the big door and I turned back to the group one last time, "Thanks Yusuke, Kuwabara. You helped Akira. And thanks everyone else. Im happy you guys cared enough to get most of the poison from my body. Goodbye," I waved as everyone smiled and waved back.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"That went by really fast," I told Akira as we walked through town. He looked over to me, "Well, duh. We beat that demon quick. It was really weak anyway."

I smiled and watched ahead of me as we walked in a comfortable silence.

I felt something touch my hand, it was warm.

_Wait a minute!_

"AIIIE!" I jerked away from Akira and held my hand to my chest. "Akira! You can't just hold my hand whenever you want to!" I told him, frowning.

He tilted his head, "What? I'm worried for your health. I want to hold your hand."

"We're not dating!" I hissed at him, "We're family! Siblings don't go around holding hands when they're 14 and 17! And my health has nothing to do with this!"

"It would actually look more like father and daughter, since our difference in height."

I sighed, "Oh. Well, it that case--"

I froze and glared at him, "Hey! That's not nice at all!"

He grinned and held out his hand again. I looked up at him, frowning deeply. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"...Please? Only until we get home?" I tried not to look into Akira's orange eyes.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

Akira smiled happily as we walked home, hand in hand.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this," I whispered under my breath. I heard Akira laugh, "It's because you love me like family."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, "Akira you always use that line. Why can't you just say I love you?"

I felt eyes on me so I turned and looked up to Akira, "Well, I don't love you. I love you like family."

"So, you have to use the whole line?" I asked him, looking both ways before crossing the street.

The black haired boy beside me started to swing our arms, "Well, sure. I do love you like family. I don't love you any other way, so I can't just say I love you. It's to vague."

"Ahh," I said shortly.

As soon as I spotted Eleana's house I jerked my hand away from Akira's grasp. He groaned.

"Quite being a baby," I laughed.

"Oh, you're back!" Eleana came over to us as soon as we stepped in the door, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh," I laughed nervously and started messing with my hair, "Yeah! I had a great time!"

Eleana sighed, relieved, "I'm happy you had fun. I didn't know you liked Bingo."

I looked at her for a minute, shocked.

_Kurama made her think we went to __**Bingo**__?!_

Akira also laughed nervously, "Oh! I won twice. I got two dollars, so I bought Kim and I a pop on the way here. But we drank them all," He rambled on.

I snorted back some laughter and stepped past Eleana. I walked over to the couch and went limp, falling in a weird position.

My leg's began to burn, and my stomach felt like it had caved in.

I sat up quickly, bringing a hand to my mouth.

"Kim! Sweetie, are you alright?" Eleana and Akira were by my side in an instant, Eleana's hand on my back.

"She said she felt a little sick on the way here, I'll take her upstairs to the bathroom."

Before I could say anything Akira had me in his arms and Eleana got up from the couch, concern flashing over her face.

Akira sat me by the toilet, bringing back my hair into his hands, "Kim, I forgot to tell you, the medicine makes you bring the poison back u--"

The water splashed as I vomited. Akira cringed and looked away. My eyes fogged with tears and my throat throbbed. And God did my head hurt.

"Honey, I have some medicine for that--"

"She doesn't need any," I heard Akira answer as I threw up again. Heaving, I brought a hand to my stomach.

_What did that medicine __**do**__ to me. I don't feel better at all anymore! My throat hurts like hell!_

"Akira, she needs it!"

"Eleana, I know my sister. She doesn't like medicine."

_God! Ow! Akira, I hate medicine that makes me throw up! Not the kind that prevents it! Just let her give it to me!_

My thoughts went unheard. I felt another lump in my throat and when I tried to swallow it down--

"She's throwing up blood! Akira, that's not normal! We have to call--"

"No!" Akira growled, making Eleana jump back in shock.

I tried to look over at Eleana, and I tried to tell her he didn't mean it but nothing came out of my mouth except for stomach acids and poison mixed with blood.

Akira reached up and flushed the toilet, giving me clean water the dispose of the poison in.

Eleana had rushed down stairs to fetch some water. Akira had let me drink it.

And that's how it went for about two hours. Akira and Eleana trying to ease my pain as I kept vomiting.

Those were the longest two hours of my life.

* * *

**Eh, sorry it's short! I had a hard time writing today because of storms and distractions. Mainly getting ready for school to start, watching you-tube videos, and making a video promo for this story. xD If anyone wants to see it go to my profile and the link will be under my background link. **

**Anyway, throwing up sucks. Seriously. I threw up earlier today because I almost chocked on a cracker, and it was the first cracker I had had in forever. I don't plan on eating anymore of those little killers. xD I wanted my Kim in my story to feel my pain. Have fun puking up poison, Kim. **

**Haha, about the Bingo thing, I remembered today seeing a Bingo sign when I was out with my grandma and cousin a couple of weeks ago. My cousin and I talked about it the whole ride home that day. xD Also I was playing RE4. **

**"Where'd everybody go, Bingo?" xD**

**Anywhooo~ Sorry for it being late, sorry it's short, and sorry it probably sucks. My updates might be getting slower, since school starts. This year is going to be hard on me, to. Honor classes, people I hate, and teachers I don't know. Joy~.**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits, the purple eyed woman, and the dead green beast, who I will not mention I own in the next chapter. -.-**

**Please tell me what you think of my story so far. Does it flow correctly? Does it make sense? Do I need to change anything? Please tell me your opinions!**

**Enjoy=)**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	11. Fits and Fitting In

* * *

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Akira asked me as we sat on the couch. I slowly looked over to him and smiled weakly.

"No, I'm fine." I whispered.

My throat had hurt so bad earlier that I couldn't even talk. Eleana was kind enough to go to the store, and it was 3 in the morning, to get me some medicine.

_I've been taking a lot of medicine as of late. _I thought, _I hope I don't have to take anymore after today._

Eleana trudged down the stairs and pushed her hair back impatiently. She looked tired. Well, all of us were tired.

"That was some all-nighter, wasn't it?" Akira laughed as Eleana glared at him.

Note to self: don't get on Eleana's bad side. She'll kill you when she's half asleep.

The red haired woman switched her gaze to me. She smiled, "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

I smiled back slightly, "Oh, I'm okay." I told her in a quiet voice. Eleana looked at me sadly and then slipped into the kitchen.

"I hope she makes pancakes," I heard Akira mumble. I snorted lightly and looked over to him, smiling.

"Hey, wanna watch MTV? They have music videos on. Something about 'Jump Start' or something," Akira took the remote from the table and scanned through the channels.

"I don't care," I told him. I just really wanted some water. He turned to me and shrugged.

"Akira, I'm going to run to the store later on today. I need you to come with me, so I was wondering if--" she looked over to me, "if you wouldn't mind staying with your friends."

I shook my head, "It'll be fine."

Akira grunted, "I'll only trust you with Kurama and Yukina."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll drive us over there. After breakfast, that is." Eleana told us, coming over to me and helping me to my feet. Akira stood as well. He shut the TV off and followed Eleana and I into the kitchen.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

I stared at the food placed before me, frowning.

"Uh, Eleana?"

The woman paused and put her fork down, looking to me, "Yes, dear? What is it? Are you feeling sick?"

I shook my head, a small smile on my face, "I'm just not that hungry. I think a glass a water will be fine for now." I told her, pushing my plate her way.

She smiled sympathetically and stood from her seat, grabbing my plate. I watched the wall after she had went into the kitchen.

"Here you go," I took the glass from her hand and smiled in thanks. Maybe if I asked she would give me more of that disgusting medicine that helped my throat.

I took a gulp of water before turning to the greened eye woman.

"Can I have more of that medicine that helps my throat?" I asked, wiping my mouth my my sleeve.

"Kim, the side effects to the medicine are sleeping, headaches, and slight dizziness." Akira told me, frowning.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Eleana, pleading to her with my eyes. She stared at me for a moment and then looked to Akira.

"Whatever. I'll tell Kurama you had some medicine and that you need to sleep," Akira grunted, slamming his spoon on the table and walking out of the room.

"Come on and I'll give it to you in the kitchen," I stood and walked behind Eleana into the kitchen. She took out a spoon and a bottle full of rust colored liquid. She poured it carefully onto the spoon and held it up to my mouth. I let the liquid slip down my throat before taking a drink of my water.

"That stuff tastes really nasty," I told Eleana and made a sour face, drinking more water. She smiled and put the bottle up.

Akira stomped into the kitchen handed my sweatshirt to me. I frowned at him while taking it.

_I took medicine and he throws a fit? Wow, someones on their man period._

Eleana lightly put her hand on my back as we made our way into the living room. Akira had already put on his shoes and was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Was he glaring at the wall?

I shook my head and sat on the ground to put my shoes on.

"I called Kurama. He's going to be by the end of the stairs to take you up."

I narrowed my eyes at Akira. Was he really mad because I took medicine?

"What's your problem?" I asked him, standing.

Eleana looked between the two of us nervously. Akira just glared at me. I returned it.

"Now now. You two must be fighting from lack of sleep. Let's just go before one of you does something rash."

And we walked out the door, the tension following us like a lost puppy.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"We'll be back soon. You be good, okay?" Eleana told me, giving me a side hug and smiling at Kurama. He smiled back gently.

Akira said nothing and walked away, a confused Eleana following after him.

I turned to Kurama. He smiled again.

"Are you ready to go up now?" He asked.

"I'm walking up there by myself," I muttered and started up the stairs. Kurama was beside me before I reached the fifth step.

"Are you sure that's wise? You aren't well enough to be walking up as many steps as these."

I suddenly felt very mad, furious.

"Why does everyone treat me like I'm freaking five?" I exclaimed at him, making his eyes widen a fraction.

"I'm _fine_," I hissed, "No one believe that!"

Kurama just smiled at me again. That's all he ever does. Smile.

I hate it.

I huffed and turned my head away from him, walking faster up the steps. I knew he could still keep up with me, though.

"You and your brother had a argument. Is that why you are so on edge?"

I shot a glare at Kurama.

_Okay, I thought he was nice in the show. Now, he's just annoying._

"Akira got mad at me because I asked if I could have more medicine to help my throat," I told him, putting my hair behind my ear.

"Ah, I see. Did the medicine have many side effects?" He asked. He sure was curious.

"It makes me tired, I'll be a little dizzy, and something else. I don't remember."

Kurama didn't respond, so I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way up the tall mountain of steps.

"Botan and Keiko wanted to talk to you." He said suddenly.

I glanced at him, "Oh? That's nice, I guess."

_Well, that ends that 5 second conversation._ I thought, sighing.

As soon as we reached the top Botan waltzed out of the temple to meet us. She smiled joyfully when she saw me.

"So we meet again," she hugged me, catching me off-guard. I stood there.

"Yeah..." I replied awkwardly.

The blue haired woman pulled back and put her arm around my shoulders, "Let's go inside and have some tea. Yukina just started some."

Kurama followed us into the large temple and into, what I thought was, the kitchen.

"Oh," Yukina turned around and smiled at me, "You're feeling well now?" She questioned, coming up to Botan and I.

_When did she grow?_ I thought as I noticed she was as tall as I was. _Did I shrink?_

I nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks for telling me about getting water before bed. Well, not very much before bed. Akira, Eleana, and I stayed up all night because all of the poison, and any other food, wanted to be on the outside of me. It found a very nice route, to." I told her, pointing to me throat and laughing slightly.

Nobody laughed.

"Uh..." I stood there while Yukina gave me a concerned look. Botan took her arm from my shoulder and turned to Kurama.

"You didn't tell us that she was going to puke up the poison," She said to him angrily.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon," He spoke more to himself than us.

"I'll get you some water, if your throat hurts," Yukina told me. I nodded and smiled.

She hurried away to the sink.

I turned around and looked up to Botan, "If he didn't know, then that's okay. It didn't kill me."

She grinned down at me, "I guess you're right." She sent a silent glare at Kurama. He paled slightly.

"I'm going to speak with Kuwabara and Yusuke." And he fled the kitchen.

I giggled. Botan brought her hand to her mouth and giggled as well.

"Your water," I faced Yukina and took the glass from her hands, "Thanks a lot."

She nodded and turned back to the tea.

I took a sip of the ice water.

"Keiko's waiting in the other room, do you want to come with me to see her?" Botan asked me, smiling once again.

I nodded and smiled happily to Yukina, who smiled back.

Botan and I walked into the hallway and passed many doors before stopping at a large sliding door. She opened it carefully and danced inside.

Keiko sat at the small table in the middle. She looked up and smiled at us.

"It's good to see you're doing better," She told me.

I warmed up to her immediately, "Yeah. I'm happy I'm doing better, to." I laughed.

I put my glass on the table and sat down beside Botan. She smiled over at me and I smiled back.

_It's nice. They really are to kind._

"Hey, little girl! It's good to see you're okay," A deep voice said.

I turned around to see Kuwabara grinning at me. Yusuke was behind him, grinning just as wide.

"Thanks!" I laughed, "It's good to know every cared. I didn't think you guys would."

Kuwabara's grin faded into a straight line, "Why's that?"

"Uh...well, I'm a stranger, kind of." I told them.

"Nah! You're a cool little girl," Yusuke told me, grinning again.

I laughed, "You guys do know I'm fourteen, right?"

Yusuke stopped laughing and shifted his eyes. Kuwabara did the same.

"You're fourteen?" I heard Botan as me. I turned to her.

"Well, yeah." I told her simply.

"In the store that day, we thought you were 10 or 11," Keiko said, giggling.

I stared a her, shocked.

"Do I really look that young?"

Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter. My lip twitched upward and I joined in on the laughing.

_They're really nice, Akira. I'm happy here. I'm happy you brought us here._ I thought, smiling and laughing.

* * *

**Ta-da~ I finished it! Chapter ten. I had a lot of fun writing this, thanks to my new Yu Yu Hakusho CD's. The songs and the instrumentals on them are so inspiring! Especially Boku tachi no kisetsu. The four boys singing together! -dreamy sigh-**

**Anyway, I got a new writing program, so I hope there are no mistakes this time! Please tell me if you find any!**

**I just want to say thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! Really, every-time I read them I feel so happy! I'll be sure to dedicate the next chapter to you all! And maybe many of the others! **

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits (who I keep forgetting), and the mysterious purple eyed woman! **

**Again, if you don't already know I start school this Monday. Which means slower updates and even some rants down in the A/N sections. Lol xD. **

**I also want to ask you something before you review. Is Kim acting like a mary-sue? I really try to stay away from that. I mean, Kim is pretty much acting like I would. I don't want to seem like a mary-sue! Please tell me if she's a good character or a bad one. Also for Akira.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	12. Kicking In

Yusuke and Kuwabara decided they would sit with Botan, Keiko and I. We were having so much fun. I really hadn't expected everyone to be so nice to me.

After talking for a while Yukina had come in with the tea.

Kuwabara, being the large bundle of joy he is, greeted her by standing up and knocking over the table. Everyone had laughed over it.

Now, Yukina had joined in the fun.

I slowly laid my head down on my arms, sighing.

Botan looked over to me, "Oh dear. Are you feeling sick?" She asked, concerned.

All eyes were on me.

I smiled, "No. I'm just sort of tired. Akira told me the medicine would make me tired. It must be kicking in now," I told them.

Yusuke, who was sitting on my left side, slapped me on the back.

I would never, ever admit that it hurt, though.

"It's okay, kiddo--"

"Not a kid," I growled at him.

He ignored me, "You could go in the living room. There's a couch there. And pillows! And a blanket!" He exclaimed with fake excitement. Keiko glared playfully at him. I giggled.

"Really though," Kuwabara started, "If you feel tired, you should go rest. You don't need to stay up because we're here—uh you're in a different place," He finished, rubbing the back of his head. I smiled over at him.

"Yeah, I think I will go and lay down. Thanks you guys, for being nice, I mean."

Yukina giggled softly, "Thank you as well. For being just as nice." I smiled at her.

Standing slowly, I walked over to the door. I turned one last time to wave at everyone.

"Have a nice rest," Keiko told me. I nodded.

I slid the door shut and wobbled down the hallway, looking at my feet as I walked, a weird habit.

"Hey, girl."

I turned and saw Genkai, her hands behind her back. I smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm...I'm sorry for barging in like this, Genkai," I told her, holding the edge of my sweatshirt nervously.

"I was just going to ask you a few questions. About your demon brother."

I felt my stomach tighten slightly. What if she knew I was lying?

"Oh, sure." I laughed nervously and trailed behind her as she walked into another room.

This room wasn't very different from the one I had been sitting in with everyone. It had a different wallpaper, but that was it.

"Please, have a seat." Genkai motioned to the other side of the table.

I slowly bent down and sat cross-legged. I smiled at her nervously.

She closed her brown eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"Now, I want you to answer these truthfully. I will know when you lie."

I fiddled my fingers in my lap, another nervous habit. I nodded for her to go on.

"Are you and that demon really siblings?"

I thought for a moment, "Well, kind of. We are family but not by blood. We like to think of each other as brother and sister." I told her.

She nodded.

"Do you know anything about his demonic powers?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, "He can materialize things out of thin air. Well, wait...not thin air. I think he uses his energy to create things. He also has the basics, speed, strength, things like that." I answered, telling her all I knew.

"You aren't lying."

It wasn't a question.

I smiled nervously. Was she going to ask more? What if she asked about my previous world?

"When did you and you 'brother' arrive? And how did you meet that woman?"

I bit my lip, "We arrived, I believe, a week or two ago. We met Eleana because she found us in the forest and told us we could stay. And that she would like the company."

Genkai nodded again.

"You may go back to your recent activity. Also, tell the dimwit and his friends that they shouldn't be so loud."

I laughed and stood up.

_Should I bow...?_

I did, I bowed and then left the room.

I walked down the hallway again and went past the room everyone was in. I would tell them what Genkai said later, right now I was mega tired.

I finally made it into the open. I looked around for the couch.

_Found you!_ I thought happily.

I made my way over to it--

My vision blurred for a minute, I lost my footing and landed on my hands and knees by the couch.

_The dizzy is kicking in, to._

"Pitiful human girl, you should watch your step."

I gasped and looked up quickly.

"Oh! Hiei, you scared me."

He stared at me blankly. I only smiled.

"You're brother is not here to protect you?" He mocked me, smirking when I gave him a dirty look.

"Hey! I can protect myself!" I exclaimed at him. Why was everyone picking on me today?

I went to stand but my vision blurred again. I managed to land on the couch this time.

I heard Hiei snort, "That move would save you if a demon wanted to take your pathetic life."

I rubbed my eyes, "I took some medicine with weird side effects, okay. Go climb a tree or something. I need sleep."

"Do not tell me what to do, little girl."

I sighed and brought my palm to my head.

"Yes. I know. Sorry, jeez. Anyway, I'm going to sleep weather you're here or not."

I brought my feet up onto the couch and turned so my back was facing Hiei, if he was still there. I closed my eyes and saw a show of blinking color.

"Kim, are you feeling alright?"

I turned a little and opened my eyes. Kurama stood there, a gently smile on his face.

_That smile never seems to leave._

"I'm fine. That medicine is kicking in, so I'm a little tired. That's all." I told him, smiling a little.

"Oh, I am sorry for disturbing you. I'll let you be now."

I watched him walk away and turn out of my sight. I sighed and rolled back over reaching out to grab the blanket on the table.

I kicked it open and snuggled, trying to get to sleep.

I felt something touch my back.

I huffed and turned around again. I sat up and took a peek to see if anything was there. Something touched the top of my head and my arm flew up.

I did the only thing I could think to do.

I screamed.

"AH! Oh my god! Something's out to get me!" I cried and flailed my arms around, trying to get whatever it was away.

"Kim," I heard someone exclaim. I heard a lot of footsteps and then they stopped when they weren't to far away from me.

"Get it off," I cried again.

I stopped when I heard hysterical laughter. I turned my head and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Kurama laughing. The girls looked at me, giggling.

Why were they laughing? There was a demon on my head!

Keiko was the first to come to me and take the weight from my head.

And then I felt stupid. Like, really stupid.

It was Puu. Yusuke's little spirit beast.

Yusuke continued to laugh, "Man, that was a good one!"

Kuwabara agreed my laughing and slapping Yusuke on the back.

Kurama was trying to cover up his laughter by bringing his hand to his mouth and coughing.

I stared at them.

Botan giggled and Yukina smiled at me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Puu jerked out of Keiko arms and perched back on my head.

I opened my mouth in a silent gasp. Keiko laughed, "Puu seems to like your head, Kim."

I groaned, "Yeah, I see that."

I brought Puu down from my head and sat him in my lap. I looked into the little creatures eyes.

"I need sleep. You need to stay away from Kimmy when she sleeps." I told it. It cocked its head to the side.

_So cute~_

Keiko smiled and took Puu back into her arms, holding him tightly. "I'll take him back into the other room with us. Sorry for waking you."

I rubbed my eyes as my vision became foggy again, "It's okay. I wasn't asleep."

"Well, you can rest well now," Botan said cheerfully. I smiled at her and the others.

"You rest up."

I nodded to Yusuke. They all filed back into the hallway and out of my line of vision.

I smiled to myself and laid back down, closing my eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, Akira wouldn't be mad at me when he and Eleana got done shopping. And maybe he would carry me to the car.

Maybe tonight he wouldn't hog the covers.

And maybe I need to quick thinking so much.

I yawned and brought my legs up to my stomach, grabbing the pillow from under my head and hugging it. The couch was comfortable enough. I didn't need a pillow under my head.

_This is the best summer adventure ever. _

That was the last thought before I entered the wonderful realm of sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! ^^' I really had fun writing it, even if It was only five pages. I loved writing about Puu. If he would have landed on my head, I would have done the same thing as Kim! Lol xD. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed both of my updates today! I'm trying to find inspiration so I can get some of this done before the first day of school. I really don't want to have all that drama and then write all angsty and stuff. Which is why my updates will be slower.**

**Anyway, next chapter is going to contain Kim and Akira brotherly sisterly fluff. =) I love writing that! And also something unexpected. I hope to leave it in a cliffy. Lol xD. **

**Oh, and does anyone have any good names for like, side characters? I can't really think of any names today. =/ They'll only be in one or two chapters. Two girls and a little boy.**

**Also, I need an evil sounding name for a woman. Ha, I just handed you guys some spoilers. XD Bad me! I was thinking like, Claudia or Della. I don't know. XD Please help!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits, and the mysterious purple eyed woman.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


	13. Who Is This Woman?

* * *

I slowly felt my senses come back to me as something nudged my arm.

I groaned and tried to swat whatever was there away, but it just kept nudging my arm.

"Kim, get up. We have to walk back and I'm not feeling very patient today."

I squinted my eyes open to meet orange orbs.

"Akira...?" I mumbled and reached my hand up to rub my eyes. He nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes, now you need to get up for me, okay?" I stared at him for a minute, trying to wake myself up.

"Uh...okay." I stumbled off the couch and Akira had to catch me so I didn't fall. He shook his head slowly, "You're so lazy. I'm not carrying you home this time."

"Isn't Eleana out there with her car?" I asked him tiredly. He sighed, "She had a lot of frozen groceries and I told her I would walk you home."

I cleared my throat and yawned, scooting away from Akira.

"Why aren't the others here to say goodbye?" I looked over to him, frowning.

"They're outside. Kuwabara and Yusuke decided they were bored and wanted to spar."

I nodded slightly and stretched, rolling my pajama pant legs back down. They had rolled up do to my tossing and turning on the couch.

Akira suddenly laughed and I gave him a confused look.

"Your hair," was all he said and started laughing again.

I just sighed and walked to the front door, "I don't care. I just wanna go home so I can go back to sleep."

"I take it the medicine started working?"

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore for taking it?"

We both stared at each other blankly.

"I-I wasn't mad," Akira mumbled as he looked away from me. I thought it was because he was lying. I glared at him, slid the door open, and walked outside.

Botan beamed at me as soon as she saw me, "Kim! You're awake! Did you sleep well?"

I smiled at her tiredly, "Yeah. Until Akira woke me up."

Keiko laughed, "He's been here for an hour. He told us he didn't want to wake you up right away."

I looked at her suspiciously, "Nu-uh."

Yukina was the next to talk, "Yes, he said you would get mad if he woke you up right when he got here."

I sighed. Now I felt kind of bad for being mean to Akira a moment ago.

"Kim, I wasn't mad, okay?"

I turned and looked Akira. He looked a little...guilty? Why did he have that look on his face?

"Anyway, I'll talk to you about it on the way home. It's almost getting dark."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay."

I turned back to the three girls. They all smiled.

"It was nice having you here today," Botan beamed and hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back.

Next was Keiko, "You'll have to come shopping with us sometime," and she hugged me. I smiled and nodded while hugging her back.

Yukina just smiled and I rushed to hug her, "I'll help you cook something next time I come over!" I told her, smiling. She nodded happily while patting my back.

I waved to them as Akira and I started walking away from the temple.

"Bye, kid!" I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara's voices yell in unison. I rolled my eyes and looked to see the four boys walking towards the temple.

"Not a kid!" I hollered back at them.

I smiled and waved to Kurama and Hiei, "Bye Kurama and Hiei!"

Kurama smiled and waved back while Hiei didn't even acknowledge me. I smiled anyway.

And after saying goodbye, Akira and I walked down the mountain of stairs.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

About half-way down, Akira decided to talk.

"Okay, about me being mad. I wasn't mad because you took that medicine."

I looked over at him, confused. "Well then why did you get all moody after I did?"

He sighed, "I...was mad at myself."

Okay, now I was really confused. Why was he mad at himself when _I_ took medicine?

He continued, "I couldn't—I couldn't protect you from that monster's poison. I was mad because—because you had to take that medicine. I could have prevented that."

My eyes softened as I saw him close his eyes. I looked to see his fist was tightened so hard his knuckles were white.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," He said softly as we reached the end of the stairs.

"Akira, it's oka--"

I felt his arms circle around my body and I was brought to his chest. I was stunned for a moment. Akira never had really hugged me before.

It was...warm.

"Akira..."

"I promise I'll protect you! I won't let anything happen to you anymore, owner!"

I suddenly felt like crying. Akira was mad at himself for not protecting me. No one had ever said that to me before. No one had ever _wanted_ to protect me.

"I'll protect you."

He pulled away and looked at me. My eyes widened when I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

I smiled sadly and took his hand in mine, "Let's go home, okay Akira? We can play cards or something."

He nodded and wiped his face with he jacket sleeve.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

It was almost 6 and the busy city streets were busier than usual. People were hurrying off to places, coffee cups or bags clutched in their hands. A few even had huge boxes.

Needless to say, it was going to take a long time to get home.

I quickly moved over to let a woman pass me. Her shopping backs rustling noisily as she power walked down the sidewalk.

"There's so many people," I whispered to myself as Akira and I pushed past a large group of girls. They pretty much swooned when they saw Akira. He snorted and glared their way.

I giggled but stopped abruptly as they glared at me fiercely. Oh, Akira and I were still holding hands.

"We should try to window shop for more clothes while were out. Eleana told me we're going shopping Sunday."

I sighed and looked over to Akira, "Seriously? I thought we weren't going to shop until our clothes were all used up."

He shrugged, "Well, she wants us to have the best clothes I guess. It's actually very kind of her to buy us clothes."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. But why can't we just wait a while? We just got the clothes last week."

Akira shrugged again.

I looked at the windows as we walked, and Akira did to. We both didn't want to look for clothes, but we didn't want to make Eleana think we were ungrateful.

"That's an awesome shirt," I told Akira as we passed a store called _New Dawn_. Akira nodded and walked over to the door, "Let's go in and look around. We'll have Eleana bring us here."

I nodded happily and walked in behind him, our hands still together.

My eyes widened at all of the different clothes. They were all so...awesome.

"Akira look! They have anime shirts!" I exclaimed and tore my hand away from his, almost running over to the wall of shirts. Akira chuckled and followed me slowly.

"They have _Metal Gear_ shirts, to! And even _Resident Evil_ ones!" I was overjoyed. I continued naming off the different anime and game shirts happily. Almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, we have an anime and gamer girl, I see."

I turned and saw a very tall, middle-aged man. He was smiling gently and walked beside me.

"Yeah! I love all of these animes and games." I told him, grinning.

"I haven't seen you in here before. New comers get one shirt for free they're first time here."

I almost glomped him.

"Are you serious?!" I beamed at him.

He laughed and nodded, "Pick out any shirt you want, sweet-heart. I'm sure you're brother doesn't want to stand here all day." Akira just smiled at the man.

I did a little victory dance and looked at all the shirts.

_Metal Gear, Resident Evil, Naruto, Chrno Crusade, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy..._

I named off every shirt in my head as I searched for the one I wanted.

I searched further and almost squealed when I saw it.

"Oh my god! Akira, Akira! I want this one!"

I snatched an extra large shirt of _Silent Hill 3_ and grinned at Akira and man.

They both smiled at me. The man took the shirt from my hands gently and started off towards the check-out desk.

Akira and I followed him.

"I'll take this," He took off the white thing on the shirt filled with ink, "and here you go. Young man, you can get a shirt to if you want. Or you could wait until next time you visit." The man smiled and handed me the shirt. I hugged it to my chest.

"No, I'll wait until we come back. Thank you very much," Akira smiled and shook the man's hand. I waved to him as we left the shop.

"He was really nice," I told Akira as we continued walking home. He nodded.

"Many people aren't like that anymore."

I just nodded and hugged my shirt tighter. I had always been a fan of the _Silent Hill_ series. At first I would be to scared to play them, but after a while of sitting and fiddling with the controller I would try to beat them in one day.

Akira continued to window shop as I looked my shirt over for the tenth time.

Heather, the lead heroine of the third game was on it, looking very bored. She was never one to get scared, I guess.

Suddenly Akira stopped dead in his tracks.

I turned around to face him, "Akira? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

His eyes were wide and he was staring at something in one of the windows.

I came to his side and tried to look and see what the problem was.

I gave Akira a confused look.

There was a lady looking at some clothes. No one else was in the shop.

Suddenly, the woman whirled around, her black hair bouncing around on her shoulders.

I didn't see anything wrong with her.

Until she looked at Akira. Her deep purple eyes glinted with an unknown emotion and she slowly began to walk towards the window. Very, very slowly.

Her full lipstick covered lips pulled back into a smirk. One you wouldn't see on a woman as pretty as she was.

"Akira? Why is she looking at you like that?"

Akira jerked and suddenly grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

_What's up with him? Old girlfriend from another dimension?_

"That woman," Akira croaked.

I looked back up at her. She had stopped about 5 feet from the window. She was smirking wider now, her purple eyes flashed again.

"I can't move my legs!" Akira whispered, panic could clearly be heard in his voice.

My eyes widened, and I dropped my shirt as I stared into the woman's orbs.

Who was this woman?

* * *

**Well, I think this chapter turned out pretty well xD. I had fun writing it, and it didn't take that long. I hope it isn't bad. I tried my best to make it exciting. **

**Anyway, sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was a pretty busy day for me and for my family. I couldn't write because everyone kept distracting me and I can't write with people around xD. It makes me uncomfortable for some reason.**

**Akira and Kim sibling fluff~ I loved writing that part. I hope it was as good as I pictured it. I think Akira and Kim both were surprised when Akira cried. I know I was. I hadn't planned that...**

**I think the next chapter will be a little...weird. I haven't got it planned out (I never plan my chapters) so it might be unusual. I'll tell you one thing, the woman's power isn't going to be what you expect. Seriously, I didn't even expect it. It just hit me. The idea, I mean.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please enjoy the weirdness and crappyness of my writing x3!**

**I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho, Metal Gear, Resident Evil, Naruto, Chrno Crusade, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits (Who I keep forgetting .), and the mysterious purple eyed woman. =)**

**Oh, please tell me if you see any mistakes!**

**-Kimberlilly out. **

* * *


	14. Grieving for Something Not Yet Lost

* * *

I could remember always wanting to be in an action movie.

You know how when you watch anime, take Yu Yu Hakusho for example, you want to be right there watching the battle up close and maybe even help kick some ass?

Well, now I really _really_ don't want that.

Just staring into that woman's eyes sent chills throughout my whole body. Her smirk didn't help anything, either.

"Akira...who—who is she?" I stammered and tried to look away from her royal colored eyes.

Akira didn't answer me.

His large hand gripped mine tightly, almost cutting off my circulation. I managed to look away from the woman.

I gasped. Everyone around us had stopped. No one was moving, no one was breathing. They all had blank stares and some even tumbled to the floor.

My breath became uneven and I began to shake, my mind processing many ways of escaping this woman. None seemed to work.

Suddenly, the woman was standing before us. The scent of rotting flesh reached my nose.

"What do we have here?" Her voice was rough, it sounded older than it should have. My eyes filled with unwanted tears as she laid her eyes on Akira's stiff form.

"Why, you must be that prankster from long ago, eh?" She chuckled darkly, bringing her hand gracefully up to her cheek.

"I never got to tell you my name." She took her other hand and reached for Akira's cheek.

He didn't make a move to stop her.

_No! Don't touch him!_

"Stop!" I blurted, feeling my throat become dry and my eyes sting again.

_I have to protect Akira! I won't let him get hurt!_

The woman snarled, her eyes flickering to me.

"_Human_," she hissed, bring her hands back to her sides, "You will _not_ tell me what to do."

Before I could do anything the back of her hand met my cheek.

I cried out as my hand slipped from Akira's. My back hit something and I went sprawled to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Heh. Little human girl, do not try to stop me. You cannot protect yourself, and you cannot protect this pitiful demon."

The side of my face was stinging painfully. It throbbed and with every move of my tongue agony sliced through my face.

I sat up and glared as hard as I could at the woman. She smirked.

"You will do well to remember I am superior." She told me, finally getting her hand to Akira's cheek. I scowled and made a move to stand up.

I landed on my hands and knees.

"To weak to stand? I don't like my victims to be sitting when I kill them."

I was pulled up harshly. A hand grabbed onto my hair and another onto the back of my neck. I whimpered and tried to fight back the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"I am Daliah. And you, my little human, are going to regret ever giving me a command."

"St—stop," Akira's voice was weak. It was like he had to strain his vocal cords just to get out that word.

"Akira!" I cried and struggled against my captor.

I was shoved forward, landing on my hands and knees again. The pavement scraped my skin and I hissed, bowing my head in pain.

"We are running low on time." I heard a male voice state calmly. I shot my head up and saw a man behind the woman. He was tall and he was—ugly. His face was wrinkled and aged. His voice didn't match his body, just as Daliah's hadn't.

Daliah scowled and brought her hand to Akira's chest, right below his heart.

Suddenly, Akira howled in pain. Tossing his head back and forth and if Daliah hadn't grabbed his neck, he might have broken it.

I tried to move toward him, but I was held again. My screams mixed with Akira's as I tried to get out of the hands of the person behind me.

I saw Daliah smirk. My eyes widened as she pulled a yellow sphere from Akira's body.

I screamed again as Akira went limp, Daliah let go of his throat as gravity pulled him down. He hit the earth and his eyes closed.

"No! What did you do!?" I cried and felt warm tears streak down my red cheeks. Daliah and the unknown man looked my way.

Daliah didn't answer me, she just smirked and held the yellow ball possessively. She looked at it greedily and suddenly--

Everyone was moving again. I fell to the sidewalk and felt a sob rip through my throat. I looked up and saw Akira, laying on the cement. I shook my head furiously and crawled over to him, shaking him.

"Akira! Akira, w-wake up!" My voice cracked and more tears clouded my vision.

"Are they shooting a movie scene?"

"It's quite sad. I'll have to find out what the movies called."

The distant voices were barely heard as I looked at Akira's closed eyes. I shook my head again.

"No! You can't die! You—you promised you'd protect me, remember?!"

I sobbed and threw myself onto his chest. I tried to calm myself when I realized his chest was moving up and down, but I couldn't. He still wouldn't wake up, and that thought alone made me sob uncontrollably again.

"Kim!"

I ignored the concerned voices and stayed latched to Akira's body.

And then I vaguely remember Kuwabara prying me off of Akira. I remember Kurama and Yusuke failing to wake him up.

I remember Hiei stating he was alive.

And then, all I can remember was crying. So many tears.

Botan and Keiko had tried to make me feel better by reassuring me he was going to be okay. I don't think I talked back to them, because I was busy grieving over something I hadn't lost yet.

Kuwabara had let me cling to him and he even carried me to the temple.

That's where I remember looking to Akira and then--

Nothing.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"-was very upset. She fainted from fatigue. We have to ask her questions when she awakes, regardless of her emotionally unstable mind"

"We will force the answers out of her."

"Hiei! No, we will let her answer on her own."

"She's waking up!"

I squinted my eyes open. Everything was blurred, and I couldn't feel my face.

The colors and shapes came together after a moment and I saw Botan leaning over me, smiling sadly.

"What—what happened?" I breathed and twitched my hand.

"That's what we wanted to ask you, sweetie." Botan replied, lifting her hand to brush my hair from my eyes. She touched my cheek and I hissed, turning my face away from her.

She gasped and apologized quickly, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Everything was silent for a moment. And then I remembered.

"Akira!" I cried as I flew up like a bullet.

"Kim, please calm down." My wide eyes landed on Kurama. He looked at me calmly and I felt my anxiousness slowly recede.

"He's lying in another room," The red head started, "We have a few questions."

I didn't understand. I don't think I wanted to understand.

"I want to see Akira." I demanded, my voice sounding stronger than I felt.

Kurama sighed, but nodded.

Botan and Keiko helped me to my feet and with their help I was in Akira's room in minutes.

He laid there, unmoving. One would have thought he was dead if they hadn't seen his chest rising and falling.

I felt a lump form in my throat. I jerked my arms from Keiko and Botan.

They seemed shocked at my sudden movement. I stumbled over to Akira and fell beside him.

"Akira...wake up," I begged softly. He didn't respond.

I felt my face become warm and tears blurred my sight.

"Akira," I tried again.

Nothing.

I suddenly felt so enraged.

"You promised!" I shouted, shaking my head back and forth fiercely. "You promised you'd protect me! You can't protect me while you're—you're—!"

I couldn't finish. I burst into a fit of sobs.

"Kim..." Botan started, putting her hand on my back.

I whirled around and clung to her waist. She slid down and pulled me against her with just as much force.

"He—he promised!" I hiccuped. Botan didn't say anything, she just rubbed my back soothingly. Keiko came over and started to stroke my hair.

"I know, dear. I know. He's going to be okay, though. So let's stop this crying, okay?" Botan pulled back from my grip and smiled, wiping the tears from my face.

I tried to calm down. I looked over to Keiko and she smiled, trying to comfort me by stoking my hair again.

"I—I...what about...q-questions?" I asked, hiccuping again.

"Well, let's go back into the living room where everyone is. Kurama wanted to ask the questions."

I nodded to Botan and stood up slowly, gripping her hands while trying to keep my balance. Keiko came up and put my arm around her shoulders.

The three of us walked back into the living room. Everyone looked up and smiled sadly at me, save Hiei.

"I made you some tea," Yukina offered gently as I sat down by the table. I smiled at her, "Thanks, Yukina." I said weakly.

I took a sip of the tea.

"Now...questions?" I asked and looked up to Kurama. He smiled gently at me, just like he had many times earlier today.

"Please, tell us what happened to you and Akira. We felt a very strong demonic pulse coming from where you two were at."

I gulped down some more tea before I tried to answer.

"Well," I began, trying to think clearly, "Akira and I were just window shopping. I had gotten a shirt from this—place."

"Oh, this one?" I looked over to Kuwabara. He held the Silent Hill shirt in his arms. I smiled gratefully. "Yeah, thanks for getting it."

He nodded, grinning.

For some reason, I felt bad for smiling.

"Anyway," I continued, "Akira saw this—this woman. She was in one of the shops. There really wasn't anything unusual about her. At least, I thought that until she turned around.

It was hard to look away from her eyes. They were—I don't know. You just couldn't look away. But when I did, everyone around us had been, like, frozen. They weren't moving or anything."

I stopped and looked down to my lap. I sighed and hung my head.

"She came out of the shop and Akira couldn't move. She gave me this for telling her to stop when she almost touched Akira," I pointed to the small gash on my cheek.

"She had something hold me back while she talked to me. She said her name was Daliah. There was also another man there. He didn't say his name.

But the weird thing was, Daliah's voice was old sounding. But she looked so young. And the mans voice was young, and he looked old. It was like she took his youthful body and gave him her old one."

"Go on," Kurama told me, nodding.

I did, "The man said they were running low on time. Daliah did—did something and she took a yellow ball from Akira's chest. Right below his heart, I think. The sphere was glowing. And he—he just...went limp."

I looked up and saw Yukina giving me some more tea. I silently thanked her with my eyes and took another drink of it.

"That woman was a energy shifter." Kurama told us, his eyes hard.

"Those demons are very rare and very dangerous. I've read about them. If they manage to take someone's energy, the person could die."

I gasped and clutched the cup I held in my hands.

Kurama looked at me sadly but continued, "If it isn't returned to Akira's body within two weeks, he could--"

He didn't finish, but everyone in the room knew what would happen.

_Akira could die._

* * *

**T^T This chapter made me cry. I mean, I was writing it and then I just started crying. I'm such a baby. **

**Anyway, I hope I wrote this chapter well enough so that people understand it. Daliah and the unknown man are the enemies, of course. Daliah is an energy shifter, and I don't know if anyone has ever used a power like this. Probably. Just think of it like that one saint beasts power, his name escapes me right now. I apologize xD. But its more flexible and dangerous. **

**Daliah, this great name was given to me by another amazing author, A Last Kiss For Succubus. She has amazing stories! Go check her out now ;D. **

**And I hope I didn't take anything to fast here. XD I don't wanna make Kim seem heartless. Or anyone else for that matter. **

**Eh, I feel like I could have done better in this chapter for some reason. =/ Maybe I'm just paranoid or something.**

**Ah! I have to add this. Okay, so I really do have a Guinea pig named Akira. And he's really starting to freak me out xD. He's really smart and always come to me when I call him. He looks at me when I talk to him, to. And when he wants water, food, or wants to be pet he'll run around his cage and ring the bell that's hanging on the side of it. He really is adorable~**

**But freaky.**

**Any-who, thanks for reading this far, if you did. =) Thank you for your reviews and thank you again for reading!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Silent Hill. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits, Daliah, and the unknown man.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


	15. Author's Note Edited

**Everyone, I'm really sorry to say that Last Minutes of Summer will be updating very **_**very**_** slowly.**

**This is actually the worst beginning of school I've ever had. The teachers expect perfection, and since I hate disappointing my elders, I try to so just that. Oh, I'm really sorry if anyone reading this is older than me, and I've disappointed you by updating slowly. =( Really, I want to write! So very much! But I don't want to take a random turn down angst lane in the story.**

**...Believe me. It would happen.**

**I just wanted everyone to know I'll probably have a new chapter or three or four this weekend, when I have a break and I don't feel like crap. Eh, I thought school this year was going to go at least a little better...**

**Again, I'm very sorry and I hope you all will wait patiently with me. I'm only a thirteen year old girl. xD **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this (if you did) and thank you for reading Last Minutes of Summer.**

**I love you all!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

[[EDIT:]] Okay, so I dont know if I'll have the chapters uploaded this weekend. I just figured out today that I have this gull bladder problem and I have to get it checked out in Saturday. I don't think I won't be able to write a chapter, though. I just wanted to let everyone know xD. lol.


	16. After All, We're Only Human

* * *

I sat cross-legged as I watched Yusuke and Kuwabara play video games. They bickered and cheered. They punched each other and laughed.

"Kim?"

Turning my head slowly, I saw Kurama looking down to me. I smiled slightly, "Uh, yeah?"

"I think you should tell Miss Eleana about all of this."

My breath caught in my throat and I froze.

"W-what?" I breathed at him, inhaling sharply.

He looked at me sadly, "She should know about this. She could be in danger."

_Take your own advice!_ I hissed in my mind.

"Er—I don't think that would be okay. I mean, I wouldn't know where to start. She could make Akira and I move out of the house! Maybe even call the cops on us or tell us we're crazy!"

I looked into Kurama's emerald green eyes.

We stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally, I gave in.

"Fine. I'll tell her! But...but if she disowns me or something, I'll make sure you won't be able to have children."

He just smiled at me, but I could see his face grow a little pale.

_I kind of wish Akira would be there with me..._

I stood and walked promptly over to the door. Kuwabara looked back.

"Where ya goin'?"

"...To see Eleana."

And the fox and I left.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Eleana?" I called into the house. Kurama walked in behind me, looking around the beautiful house.

Before I could take another step a body slammed into my own, almost making me fall.

I squeaked and took a step back, "Eleana?!"

"Oh sweetie! You've been gone for a long time! I almost called the cops," Eleana exclaimed, clinging to me. I smiled.

"Akira and I stayed at our friends house longer."

"Hello, Eleana."

The red haired woman turned to Kurama. She smiled brightly, "Hello there! You must be one of Kim and Akira's friends. It's very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well," Kurama took Eleana's hand and shook it lightly, making her smile warmly in his direction.

"Eh—Eleana? I wanted to er—talk to you about s-something..." I trailed off as I glanced to the side of the living room.

"Sweetie? You seem down. Is this bad news?"

I flinched and met Eleana's green eyes, "Well, It might be. I'm not...really so sure..."

Eleana gave me a concerned look. She quickly took my hand in her own and pulled me kindly to the couch, where all three of us took a seat.

"Now, dear, why don't you tell me what's on your mind." Eleana's voice didn't hold question. She was almost _demanding_ that I tell her.

_She must be...worried. I guess._

I took a deep breath, "Well, I guess it started on a normal day..."

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

After explaining to Eleana what had happened, how it had happened, and why it had been that way, she was shocked. She had sat in her seat staring blankly at me for a long time. My brown eyes glued to her green ones, afraid that if I moved my orbs away she would burst into an emotional fit.

"That's—Kim...wow. Sweetie, I...don't know how to—how to respond to all this," Eleana managed after a moment of awkward silence. She brought her hands up and buried her face in them, breathing deeply.

I bit my lip and glanced to Kurama. He gave me a serious look and nodded approvingly.

"Eleana. It's—it's the truth. I promise." I told her, bringing my hand up to her shoulder. She jerked away quickly, bumping into the demon fox next to her. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, bringing me into an embrace, "I'm not very good at h-handling things like t-this, sweetie."

She hiccuped and brought me closer to her. I sat still, my whole body was stiff.

Eleana sobbed again, "I-I want to be here for you! For Akira, for your f-friends! Kim, you're like my daughter. I-I love you and Akira so much," she exclaimed hysterically, squeezing me so hard it hurt to breath. I didn't say a word.

"I'll be here for you." She told me, her voice stronger than it was moments ago. She pulled back away from the embrace.

Green orbs met brown. A warm feeling spread throughout my body and I felt myself jerk in Eleana's direction.

I grabbed her into a hug, "I want to be there for you, to!" I cried, pushing my head into her shoulder. Deja vu hit me and I remember the time I had clung to Eleana in hopes of keeping her away from that demon. That thought made me hug her tighter.

She returned the warm hug, sniffling lightly.

"Akira will be okay, to!" I cried out again, "I'll save him, for you and everyone else."

Kurama's eyes jerked to my shaking figure.

"Shh, it's okay. I know you'll do everything you can," Eleana soothed, stroking my hair much like Keiko had. I smiled weakly.

After pulling away I looked into Kurama's eyes, and almost cringed. They held an odd emotion, it was serious yet dangerous. He looked...angry and annoyed.

He stood quickly, "I am sorry, but we must make haste back to the temple. A plan will not be making itself, and we need one to help Akira."

Eleana nodded and stood up, followed by me.

"I'll come check on you everyday, alright." I told Eleana, who smiled at me. I returned it lightly.

"Of course. I'm sure Rits will want to you to come see him to. He's been sleeping off his sadness, he misses you and Akira."

"I miss him, to."

"Good-bye, Eleana." Kurama and I said in unison as we walked out the door.

"Good-bye," she called after us.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

I struggled to keep up with Kurama's pace as we walked through the streets.

"Kurama! Stop walking so fast, will you?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to me, his eyes holding the same emotions they had earlier. I froze.

"You will not be coming with us," he stated quietly.

My eyes narrowed, "W-what?"

Green eyes hardened, "I said you will not be joining us in getting Akira's energy back."

My jaw dropped, "What?!" I demanded, giving him a glare, "I _have_ to come!"

"No. You will get in the way."

I sucked in a large amount of air, my eyes were wide.

Had Kurama, the nicest character on Yu Yu Hakusho, just told me I was a _burden_? Was he saying I was _weak?_

_I am weak..._

"You _jerk!_" I hissed at him, my eyes burning and my face heating up, "You—you...!"

I quickly took off, walking as fast as I could away from the red-head. I stomped through the crown, shoving people out of my way as I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek.

_This is all to much. Akira, Akira. Everyone here, they aren't how I wanted them to be! I want to go home! Akira!_ I screamed in my head. I forcefully shoved a man out of my way. He stumbled and threw me a dirty glare.

I snorted and angrily wiped at my face, slashing my cheek with my thumb nail on accident. I growled and threw my hand back to my side.

Suddenly, all the anger left me and I looked around.

_I don't know where to go...did I pass the road already? I wonder if Kurama is so mad he won't come and find me._

I stopped walking and sighed, bringing my sleeve up to my eye and rubbing it harshly. I bit down on my lip and took in a shaky breath.

I was far to emotional, so Kurama was right when he said I was a burden. That I _would_ be a burden.

It was true. I would get in the way, and I would probably end up dead.

He was only...trying to protect me.

I felt a sob rip from my throat.

_Pitiful, really. I'm crying again..._

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**OMG. I am soooo sorry for not updating for a while. Like I said in the A/N, school and other complicated things like to take away my writing ideas. I was blocked from writing for a week or so, and It bugged me to no end.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't to short for anyone...I tried to make it a tad bit long, but I don't have much time xD. It's 10 now, and I have school tomorrow. I'll probably write another chapter tomorrow during SRT in school, or something. **

**This chapter was pretty much made by listening to an endless amount of music, the song that really inspired Kim's semi-breakdown was Human by John Mclaughlin. It's a really beautiful song.**

**I want to thank my reviewers, readers, and everyone else that I'm forgetting for sticking with me and supporting me! I really appreciate the reviews I got while I was not writing. They cheered me up while I was upset, and also inspired me and pushed me to get this done as soon as I got time! Thank you so much, everyone!**

**Please tell me if I have mistakes. I won't be looking this chapter over at the moment, because I'm half-asleep xD.**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits, Daliah, and the unnamed man.**

**Thanks again and I love you all!**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


	17. So Much Has Happened Today

* * *

"Oh my _god,_" I screeched as I kicked the tree to my left, "why hasn't anyone come for me yet?"

With my luck, I had wondered into an unknown part of the forest. Bugs were everywhere and they were all very determined to attach themselves to the cuts on my cheek.

Also, it was getting dark. Wonderful, I know.

"Don't they notice I'm gone? Why isn't Kurama or Hiei using their super duper demon powers?" I ranted, trying to take my mind off of the forest around me.

_I wonder if there are any demons in this forest._

I stopped dead. I quickly shook my head furiously, trying to make the dreadful thought leave my poor brain.

"Demons aren't in this forest. Demons aren't in this forest," I repeated while continuing to walk.

The wind whipped through the trees, making them shiver lightly. It kind of reminded me of a horror movie.

_No way,_ I thought,_ this isn't a horror movie. This is just some adventure my guinea pig wanted me to have. Maybe Akira planned out everything. Like Daliah and all that jazz. He's just trying to scare me..._

That thought really didn't help me. I sighed, kicking a rock that was in my path.

"That rock did nothing to you, Kim."

I squeaked, whirling around to see who was there.

I inhaled sharply, "Akira..." I breathed.

His orange eyes softened as he saw me. I shivered slightly.

"What did—how are you he-here?" My voice broke as I saw him frown.

Akira shook his head, "I'm not here."

I blinked, and he was gone. "No..." I whispered, the wind was now swirling through the forest, the trees rustling noisily.

"No!" I screamed, my knees buckling under me. I landed on the dirt, sobbing pitifully while clutching my stomach. "You are here! You're here, with me!"

"Kim! There you are, we've been...looking for...you."

My eye flickered up and I saw Kuwabara and Yusuke standing a few feet away from me.

"A-Akira! He—he was here! I—I...!" I couldn't finish. I felt my stomach churn, and the stomach acid burned my throat as I felt it leave my body.

"Kim, Akira's at the temple. He's safe," Kuwabara walked over, putting a hand on my back and trying to pull back my hair. Yusuke stood, frowning.

_He...thinks I'm weak to._

"Dammit!" Yusuke shouted, raising his fist, "I can't wait to see the bitch who took Akira's energy! She'll pay for doing this to you guys!"

I slowly looked over to him, trembling. His words...meant so much. I felt touched, I felt like I mattered.

Like Akira and I mattered, we belonged.

I cried harder, not just tears of sorrow or hurt, but also tears of acceptance.

"Yus—Yusuke," I cried, making him look in my direction.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He asked gently, coming to kneel beside me.

"Thank you. Thank you s—so much!" Tears formed continuously and dripped from my eyes.

He grinning, putting a hand on my head.

"Let's head back," Kuwabara suggested. Yusuke nodded.

"I can w-walk," I told Kuwabara, who had tried to lift me up.

He looked at me sadly, but smiled.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

After making it back to the temple, talking with everyone, I finally managed to escape to Akira's room.

And he was lying there, looking as peaceful as ever.

"Akira," I whispered as I sat beside his futon. I stared down at him, wishing he would jump up and scare me, or just burst into a fit of laughter and tell me it was a joke.

He did neither.

"I—I'll stay here with you, while the others go to get your energy, okay. We'll have fun. I'll tell you stories of when I was little, before I got you. I'll even tell you about school and about my best-friend." I told him, brushing some of his black hair away from his eyes.

Akira twitched. I held my breath, hoping he was waking up.

His orange eyes didn't open, leaving me to be disappointed. I frowned, but quickly tried to think of something to cheer me up.

_The others will be getting Akira's energy tomorrow. I'll be able to talk to him soon._

That made me smile.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

_"So, we'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll go to the location that we have traced her to be and attack with full force. She can't have Akira's energy in her yet. Two weeks is the amount it takes for the energy to accept its new host, meaning we can take it back easily," Kurama concluded, folding his hands neatly in his lap._

_I grinned, latching onto Botan and laughing. She laughed along with me._

_"I can't wait to talk to him again! It feels like forever, even though its only been a couple of hours!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek against Botan's sleeve. She grinned down at me._

_"Yeah, let's go kick the bitches ass!" Yusuke cried excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Kuwabara joined him, "Yeah—Hey! I can't fight girls!"_

_"Idiot! You've fought girls before!"_

_"Shut it, Urameshi!"_

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"They're...going to help us. Even after I was a little brat," I whispered to myself, chuckling.

I had been a brat. I was easily more emotional than anyone in this temple and it didn't help that I got angry just as easy.

I really needed to grow up.

I sighed, looking to the window. It was pitch black outside. I was suppose to have gone to bed about an hour ago, but I couldn't stop thinking about Akira. I had stumbled about the hallway and made my way into his room.

_I think I might sleep in here, _I thought.

The floor had never looked so comfortable.

I slowly stretched my legs out and laid down, my head on my arms. I glanced at Akira.

"...I love you like family, Akira. I know you feel the same. You'll say it to me when you wake up, right?"

I closed my eyes gently and nuzzled my cheek against my sweatshirt sleeve.

_So much has happened today. It almost feels like a dream...a nightmare, even._

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

**ARG. Sorry for the shortness. Really, I am. =( I've been busy with school work lately. And with editing videos...-shot-**

**Erm...I know I said I wouldn't take a turn down angst lane, but I kind of will. IT WILL ONLY LAST, LIKE, 2 CHAPTERS. I swear xD! I had this really good idea, and I plan to use it. Weather or not anyone else likes it besides me. XD lol.**

**My birthday is on the 17****th****! =) I can't wait! I'm turning 14, and I hope I can make a special one-shot with Akira and Kim, because it's pretty much her birthday to. Lol. So, look for it on the 17****th****. **

**I'll also be leaving for a trip September 30****th****. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm going on a school trip to Washington D.C. And I can't take my laptop, sadly. =( I'll probably write some chapters on paper during the nights at the hotel and on the bus. XD I'll definitely update when I get back, though!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Akira, Kim, Eleana, Rits, Daliah, and the unnamed man.**

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Love you all! :3**

**-Kimberlilly out.**

* * *


	18. Valure

"Good morning," Yukina said said as I found my way into the kitchen. I grunted in response and flopped down into the first chair I saw.

"I take it you didn't sleep well?"

"Waking up to Akira..." I mumbled and hung my head. _He wasn't awake, _I thought,_ I wanted him to be awake._

I felt Yukina lay her hand on my back, slowly rubbing in small, comforting circles. "Everyone will work hard to get his energy back," she told me, "They left this morning."

"What?!" I exclaimed sitting up instantly. She quickly jerked her hand back, surprised. "I—I wanted to go too..." I whispered, my voice weak and quiet.

The blue haired girl's ruby eyes softened, "They'll work hard," she repeated. I sighed and apologized for my outburst.

"It's fine," she said, smiling at me, "we all understand how hard this is for you. We've been through something like this before."

"Yeah," I said quietly, smiling sadly at her. The moment was interrupted by my protesting tummy. I felt the heat flood my face as I laid my hand on my stomach.

The koorime laughed, "You must be hungry. I'll prepare breakfast right away."

I nodded and thanked her, "Okay. I'll be in Akira's room." I slowly slipped into the hall and made my way to the room Akira was in. I shut the door quietly behind me and sat beside the sleeping boy.

"Hey, Aki. I know...that you're asleep and all, but can I tell you something?" I looked at him and smiled. He didn't do anything.

"Yeah, I'll tell you anyway." I started talking to him, telling him everything about my school, my friends, and everything about my real family.

"...and then there's this guy I like. His name is John. I know, I know. You're probably thinking, O_h Kim, I'll have to see this little boy and kick him in the face_. Well, he's kind of...annoying sometimes. He really can be sweet though! At least, I think he can."

Akira twitched slightly and I held my breath, hoping he would open his eyes. I felt a little disappointed when he didn't move after.

"Anyway, I think Yukina might have breakfast ready. Uh—I uh...I'll see you later. I love you like family," I told him, quickly pecking his cheek and fleeing from the room.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoX

"That was so good, Yukina. Thanks," I told her, smiling and wiping my mouth with a napkin. She smiled shyly back at me, "Oh, that's good. I didn't know if you would like it, so I was slightly nervous."

My eyes widened slightly, "No way! Everyone loves your cooking, even--...even Akira loves it," I grinned, but it wasn't real. I suddenly got a very odd feeling. A pain pulsed in my head, but it quickly vanished. I went stiff as I felt another weird feeling creep up on me.

_"...do you feel it?"_

I flinched as I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to see Akira," I said quickly and rushed out of the kitchen. I've been doing that a lot lately, rushing around I mean.

"Akira."

I sat beside him again and grabbed onto his hand. "I just heard a voice. It sounded like Daliah's follower that was there when she...took your energy."

_"...boy...energy...back...please."_

"W-what?" I whispered and clutched Akira's hand tighter. I imagined him clinging to my hand with all of his might, much like he had before. It made me feeling slightly better.

"Are you alright...?"

I looked back to the voice. Botan stood there, concern shining in her eyes. I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna be alone right now. Is that...okay?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes! Of course. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She smiled before the door closed all the way.

_"...quick...safe...her..."_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. How was I hearing things like this?

_"Human, open your mind."_

I gasped at the sound of Hiei's voice. No! Akira was asleep, so now he could enter my mind!

_"Foolish girl. Your mind is very protected, I can only hear thoughts that are being given to me. Open your mind __**now**__."_

I gulped, not knowing what he meant. I slowly closed my eyes again and pictured a door opening in my mind, leading to my brain.

I felt a sharp pain and gasped. _Why is so much pain coming to me...?_

XoXoXoXoXoX

* * *

_"My name is Valure. I need you to come with me right away."_

_Yusuke looked at the man with uncontrollable anger, "You were there when that bitch stole Akira's energy! What the hell, man? What the hell?" He exclaimed. Kuwabara put a hand in front of him._

_"This guy doesn't have that aura the other lady does," Kuwabara said, nodding his head. Yusuke looked wary but nodded his head also._

_Kurama and Hiei stayed quiet but followed the man as well. _

_"...do you feel it?" Valure asked, meaning Akira's energy. The four boys nodded silently. A yellow sphere floated in front of them in a glass tube. Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw the pulses of energy coming from the sphere._

_"You must take that boy his energy back. Please," Kuwabara looked at the older looking man, slightly confused._

_"Why are you just giving it to us?" _

_"I don't want him to turn out like me." Valure looked back wearily at boys. "Quick, take it back to him. Be safe. Please make sure Akira's sister, I forget her name, please send her my apologies. I will do my best to repay her someday for what I did."_

_Kurama nodded, "We will, Valure. Thank you for being cooperative. But where, may I ask, is this Daliah?"_

_Valure shook his head, "She's gone looking for more minions. She can't sense what's going on here, but I'm sure she will know if you don't hurry. Please. She's very dangerous."_

_"Hn. I'm leaving. Get the ball and come on. I'm also going to inform the foolish human of this, since it is in out best interest." _

_Kurama smiled lightly at his friend, "Of course, Hiei."_

XoXoXoXoXoX

* * *

**Erm...I'm REALLY sorry for taking sooooo long to update. I can't really say I've been busy. I've just been a tad bit distracted with other things. Such as school work.**

**It seems to be taking over my life.**

**Anyway, I'll attempt to have another chapter tomorrow. Please stay tuned! :3**

**I love you all! And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Kim, Akira, Eleana, Rits, Daliah, and Valure.**

**-Kimberlilly out.**


End file.
